Royal Life
by Elle-chan101
Summary: The final story in my Sofia story line. It's..gonna be darkish. Not super dark but at least dip its toes into the dark area.
1. Chapter 1

Loss

Chapter 1

After a long serious of storms that James cursed at for ruining what he had hopes was going to be a decent party for the kingdom's celebration of its own birthday but the first one he could plan as king. While he thought the ill timed weather ruined it though, he swore Lucinda saw it in another light and went with the plans today. Acting as if nothing happened while still acknowledging that the storms happened. The voice of reason behind his worried and constant thinking mind. He was so lucky to have her and the kids were just as beautiful as she was. Now if only he didn't have a child acting like how Amber was when they were growing up. No wonder Sofia never came back after one visit. His only daughter, Crystal was turning out to be just like her but at the ripe age of 10 and she didn't have any talent for magic. She had none so any magic class in Royal Prep was out of the question for her. Her brother though, well he had magic talent. Magus was his only son and the twin of Crystal. While he wasn't as magically inclined as Sophia or Terra, he was close. Terra had more magic but only cause her mother was a natural with magic. He also befriended Sophia's daughter while Crystal scoffed at her any chance she could whenever she got the chance.

He got tapped on the shoulder which seemed to take his train of thought off and focus on the present moment. Looking, he saw Lucinda next to him with his formal wear and her in the most beautiful gown he had yet to see on her.

"The jubilee is in an hour love. We have to get you ready." She says. "I have it all ready and guests are arriving as scheduled."

"You...amaze me Luci." James happily sighs, leaning in and kissing her. "I think my kingdom and mind would be lost without you."

"I am inclined to agree." She turned him to a changing sheet and watched him go behind it. "Darling, do you think Sofia and Thomas will come? I do wish to see them again. I love the conversations through letters but I want more with her voice."

"Well, honestly, it's up to her. Whether we see them during or after isn't our choice." James replies throwing his shirt over the sheet. "I do hope they arrive though. It's been so long and I am sure Amber misses her dearly as do my parents."

It was quiet as Lucinda stood and walked to the window. Looking out and seeing the Jubilee guests now mingling amongst themselves with wine and small snacks. She was still not used to this royal life but adjusted well enough to handle these situations. It did help that she used magic to conjure most and if not all the decorations. James did express his worry that she would leave him during her adjustment time. It was on her mind but now that she was getting used to so many needed habits. It was okay. It wasn't great at times but they were customs she married into. Steps had her look and smile at her now dressed husband who looked ready to go now.

"If you wish, we can start it now since you are dressed." She walked to where his crown had been placed and picked it up as well as her own. "Or we can wait."

"I say...we go now." James nods then walks to her. "Let us get this over with. The storms have delayed this event long enough."

Both set the other's crown on their head then with hooked arms, walked out of their room and down the red carpeted hallway. Heading towards the throne room but turning left instead of right to one of the many natural fenced off yards to where the Jubilee was. Bailywick as always ready to announce their arrival.

"Ladies and Gentleman, King James and Queen Lucinda." He says. "Oh and Princess Crystal and Prince Magus have joined us now as well."

Both looked to see the twins at their side as they were bowed too. Only Magus bowed back out of respect while Crystal just opened her fan and waved it in front of her face. Even as they started to mingle, it never fell from there unless the princess deemed someone apparently worthy of seeing the lower part of her head. He ignored it though and continued to mingle. Even as his parents joined them.

"Ah, everyone please welcome Duke Roland and the Queen Mother Miranda."

The nobles bowed and then returned to their conversations before. James walking to his mother and father and hugging both. He was so glad they were here to this late Jubilee. Roland hosted many before him so his advice would be critical in making this work. Even if Lucinda did a spectacular job. Anything could go wrong at any time. This couldn't happen though. It was already a late jubilee. If anything ruined this party then he wouldn't be able to live this down or worse, see him a failure for a king and believe Roland stepped down too early.

"I am glad to see you here. I am worried the storms ruined this event. If anything goes wrong now, my rule could end with this before it's even started." He whispers. "I am...dead if this doesn't go through well."

"And it will, just remember to remain calm and always have a back up plan. One that keeps the party going and enjoyable." Roland wisely tells him. "Then you will not only be seen as a capable ruler but one who is always ready for anything."

"...Right, always plan ahead." He agrees then returned to face his guest confidently.

"You know, I never once recall you ever needing a back up plan," Miranda gently teases as they each took a wine glass. "Your plans never seemed to fail or backfire."

"Heh, good thing you weren't here my first year. I have had several moments where many important events have gone awry. All of which required a serious back up plan that also had a back up plan. After my first year though, people saw me as someone who seemed to have a plan for anything that could be thrown my way."

"And was I also part of a back up plan?" The queen mother asks bluntly.

"You my dear didn't need one. I knew I was going to have you at my side." Roland says. "I wanted to make sure I had your personality down first. Your wishes, hopes….I had to know you before I could ask you to be at my side."

"Well thank you. I know Sofia appreciated that." Miranda told him. "Even if she abhors the rich life. She does appreciate how you treat me."

"Really? She never made mention of it but she was never one to really talk with us much unless needed." Roland let a depressed sigh. "But I know that she did love me in some form."

"She does still Roland. She just...isn't one for the royal life." Miranda says. "You and I both know that Sofia loves us. I am sure she will stop by today. She is always invited to these things every year."

"Well if you are certain she will come then I will wait with bated breath." He says heading to the snack table.

She walked around and talked with a few nobles she knew from when she was queen and spoke about how things were now different with James in charge. Yet still somewhat the same since most of the laws Roland put into place were reasonable laws. James didn't change or replace them. He had yet to pass any but he was good at solving many minor issues that seem to plague random people whenever they needed an outside view. A few nobles seemed irritated and they were the ones near the door to the castle. Miranda watched for a little bit and found one would just eye the bushes near where she and a few other nobles stood. They had to be looking at something or someone. Maybe Cedric was pulling another prank though? Miranda walked over and in second saw it wasn't the magician at all. It was Terra. She was hiding, her clothes were torn as well.

"Terra, what are you doing here? Where is Sophia?" Miranda took her into her arms and held her.

Something about this was off. Terra was never left alone. She was usually wasn't far from Sophia or Thomas. Not out of paranoia just concern since Terra didn't like the royal life either. Miranda felt as if something horrible had happened now. Like something took her Sofia...and let her with just Terra.

"Let's find Grandpa." She says mostly to Terra and passing a few nobles. "Roland. Roland where are you?"

He walked out into view and seemed to have this sudden worry on his face. Enough to have him at her side and smile at Terra to try and keep the young one feeling at least a little welcome. So long as Crystal didn't raise a fuss, things would go well. Instead of bothering James though, he had Miranda walk inside. Once there, Miranda got Terra to look up and then hold a note out. Their names on it. The feeling of a missing piece turned from a feeling to fear. All she could do was let Roland take the note and open it. He wasn't quiet for long. After a long and dreadful silence, the contents of the letter was read to her. Her worst fear was realized. The reason Terra was alone. The reason Terra wasn't with her parents. Her home was attacked by Ms. Nettle in an attempt to take down the most powerful magic user and take their magic. Instead, Sofia did a crystallizing spell. The letter said the spell would not only seal Ms. Nettle into crystal but would take her life and end her reign. The price? Her own life and Thomas stayed behind to give all his magic to Sofia to let the spell be fully effective which costed him his own life. It left Terra no other place but here to go. She was a year older than the twins but still a child.

Roland couldn't speak. He kept reading the letter over and over. Clearly hoping the contents were going to change. As if reading it would change her baby's fate and bring her back. She knew better. Sofia was gone. Her baby was gone. Ms. Nettle stole away her baby! She couldn't cry here though. She slowly turned and walked down the hall. Roland following her and both leaving James and Lucinda to their needed event. They would come by later. For now, all she could think of or cared about was what she just lost. Terra would be safe with them until they needed to inform James and Amber.

* * *

 **Okay, SO...long awaited sequel and final story of the Sofia Trilogy. Yes...I just killed off two characters. I went that dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so...I made this short because I had to go back and remember a certain loss that still hurts to this day and...I used it to write this chapter and i won't do so again after. It hurts..to do this day and it's going to hurt. Everyone has those losses that just stay...and they hurt. They don't go away, they just get better to think about. So, I am sorry if...I hurt anyone. I am so sorry but I wanted this to be as...authentic as I could get or as close as I could get without tearing my heart apart. So...I am sorry..I'm..I'm going to sleep. It's 1:36am.**

* * *

In Honor

Chapter 2

After watching James, Lucinda and Amber constantly comb over the letter as if waiting for the punchline, it seemed to finally sink in. The three all sitting down on whatever they were near while letting Bailywick finally read the last words an old friend had. Even after reading it though, he didn't seem to accept it. The old butler walked away. The letter in hand that now had tear stains all over it from Miranda and Roland crying. Terra never left her side, forever staring down at the floor below her feet. Crystal and Magus sat on the bed near them. Magus doing his best to comfort Terra with the princess waiting impatiently but quietly. At least she could respect that this moment was not a good time to be a brat. James standing and breathing out had them all look up as he wiped away any tears he had.

"I want a funeral planned. I'll plan it. I won't let...she has earned this. She'll get a proper funeral even I don't have a body to bury." James said, more tears falling down as he looked at his parents. "I'll plan this properly...for her. So we can mourn our loss and have something to go see when we want to speak with her."

Miranda started to cry again as Roland stood pulled her close and held her.

"Lucinda…" He slowly looked to see his wife was now at his side, "I'll...I'll nee-" He was stopped by her hand.

"I know. You'll need help. You don't need to ask." She hugged him and held him close. "I'll help you. I'll help you."

James heard his mother stand and walk over. Hugging him with Roland joining her and Amber following. All hugging as they cried over their loss. Terra had Magus next to her as whatever wall she seemed to have broke. Making her cousin pull her into a warm hug and hold her. He didn't know what to do and looked to Crystal for some form of advice but found no help. Even as Terra cried harder and her grip got tighter, his twin showed no care to the situation. Magus gently held her close as he could without hurting her. Looking towards the adults and finding they had let go of one another. Miranda walking over to Terra and without a word picking her up and holding the girl in her arms. The pain of a mother's grief all over her face as she started to walk away. Roland following and with Amber saying she would tell her husband that she would be staying until after the funeral then leaving quickly. Magus watched his mother comforting his father as best she could. Hand on one of his and the other on his arm.

After a moment of thinking, he did his best to materialize a rough gem. Hopping off the bed and running to him.

"Daddy," He held up the gem. "I'm sorry you are hurt."

James let out some odd pained laugh and just picked him up instead and held him. He wasn't sure why but he felt tears on his shoulder and hugged back. He wanted his dad to be free of this pain. He wanted his mother, his grandma...all of them to just not hurt. It hurt him to see them so sad. There had to be some way to fix this, right? Some way to remove the pain? Would magic help? Would it make it worse? What could he do? Could he do anything?

"Magus, baby…" Lucinda started, getting his attention. "Daddy...mommy, everyone is gonna be in pain and it's okay. People hurt when we lose someone we love but we have to hurt to move on. I know you want to end it. It's all over your face but you can't stop it. What you can do though, is just help with hugs and love."

"Will it make it end quicker?"

She shook her head, "no...but it helps out so much more than you think." She was fighting her own tears, he could see them almost fall out. "Just be there...okay? If you see any tears, hug them. Let them know it's okay…" she looked up and he saw tears falling but she smiled regardless as they fell. "Let them know you are there, okay?" He nodded and got hugged. "Thank you...my sweet boy."

He wasn't sure how long but when they finished crying, he was sent to bed. Crystal walked out and the door was shut behind them. She just huffed and walked towards her room. Magus headed to where the only locked room in the entire castle was and found the door cracked up. Walking over, he peeked inside and found Terra on the bed hugging a pillow. This room was like a time capsule. All the items left as it was and now it was Terra's room apparently. He looked over and saw his grandmother watching Terra.

"I can see you...Magus. This was Sofia's room. Now...now it's Terra's. If you want to sleep here tonight. It's okay. She needs company. She feels alone." Miranda sighs, clearly not trying to let anymore tears out. "So it's okay. Please...please come in."

Before she could cry again, he ran over and made a gem appear. A clear white opal and held it out to her. Once again, it made her pick him up and hold him. She didn't cry though. Only held him as he hugged her back and let her take the stone with a smile.

Bailywick all the while found Cedric in his tower. The castle was quiet now. He knew why but refused to accept it. This was a joke, a prank. Sofia was coming. She had to be coming. Terra was her life. No way would she send this child alone and not come after. He would keep this family from pain by having the royal wizard prove this letter was lying. Here he stood even now, watching Cedric read this letter and letting the contents hit him hard. Yet after finally seeing the man look up, his eyes said it. The letter was no lie. No magic, no pranks. It was real. Sofia, the youngest princess and sweetest child was now...gone. The wizard said this was her writing. It was all true with no magic or forging. Yet he slowly felt the world go mute as he turned and walked out the room and down the stairs. She was...she was gone. He didn't make it even half way as he sat down and just started to mourn. The cane he used fell down the stairs but nothing in him brought himself to even look up. All bailywick could manage was to sit and cry. He heard the door to the sorcerer's door slowly shut and figured he too seemed to feel as if a hole had been made.

Cedric turned the back over and grabbed a potion, pouring a single drop and revealing a letter just for him that turned from words to a moving dust spell. Sofia always knew such amazing magic. Her adult form now stood as purple dust particles before him. Smiling at him sadly as the lettered was spoken to him.

"By now, my family will...be mourning and planning my funeral. Terra will have my room." Sofia's dust form stopped. "I...I can't ask much but all you can do Mr. Cedric but I ask...that you watch over my little girl as well. She is...is amazing but tormented. Please...keep her safe. Show her the way her magic works, how..to handle this life. Never let the pressure to change her hit her." her dust form walked closer and touched his hand. "Please...I beg you. Protect her as much as my family will. I can't anymore...nor can my husband. I leave her to you...my mother...my family. I am so sorry...I don't mean to hurt any of you...I wish I could be there but I can't it seems. Thank you...thank you for all you have done, all you do...and goodbye."

When the dust settled, Cedric heard his crow caw at him but he silenced the bird. His mother's portrait came to life and started to wail about how he could now be known as the most powerful magic user but he too silenced her. He hadn't done evil in years and now she expected him to do such things now after losing someone that he not only had respected but respected him back. Who wrote a letter in invisible ink that could turned into a dust letter for him asking he protect her child. He couldn't...wouldn't betray that. It already hurt to read the letter she wrote in ink but hearing the secret letter...it hurt more. It made the loss deeper because she had clearly wanted to go on. To come see everyone, to watch Terra grow and now...cause of that fairy. She couldn't. No one, not even he would ever see her again. He hoped that fairy came back because he would do more than just a curse, he would trap her soul in a such a way that it would torment her.

"Alright Sofia...I promise." He says holding the letter close. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I managed to not cry. Yay, anyways...slow progress but I hope it turned out okay. This...is my first funeral and Wake to write. I know...it's crappy so I hope you guys can offer some tips after reading it, please? So I can work on it.**

* * *

Mourning

Chapter 3

Terra watched from her chair as they set up where the memorial for her parents would be. A tree sapling would be their gravestone with chairs outside and the sun shining down. It would be a great day to see off her mother's and father's spirits. She had been crying off and on since arriving but it felt like she wouldn't have any tears to shed once the funeral started. How did one attend a funeral when no tears could be shed anymore? Did she force them out? How did royals mourn so she could look normal? Terra shot a glance to her short black dress and scowled. It was beaded and fluffed. She really didn't want to wear it. As it was now, she had on boy slacks that would be under that...large gown of fluff. It would have to do. Her eyes slowly moved to her mother's old closet. Standing, she walked over to the doors and opened them to see all the old gowns her mother wore. All in decent condition still and yet a little too long for her to really wear.

A knock had her look away and head to the bedroom door. Leaning against it and hearing another knock and a voice after. It said they were Cedric and she opened the door to see the royal mage before her. He didn't barge in though but instead bent to her 10 year old level and smiles.

"Hello, I...don't expect you to remember me but I remember you. Terra, right? Your mother was a dear friend and quite the magic user. She wrote a letter in private and…" He stopped as Terra went to the desk and wrote something. Returning with a sign that said she knew of the secret letter to him. "So you know she has asked me to help you in anyway magic wise then." She nods and smiles at him. "Heh, I am honored. There is so much power in you. If harnessed right my dear, you'll be just as strong if not stronger than your mother. I'll help all I can to nourish that magic."

She waved him in and shut the door, heading to the table and writing another note for him to read. This time writing that she was happy to know someone could teach her magic. She would be going to Royal Prep starting tomorrow and was dreading the first day. Not only did she hate at being told she had to go to a daycare like school but to go with Crystal who hated her? The "school" days weren't going to be great at all. The Royal mage seemed to pick up on her unspoken words and touched her shoulder.

"It's alright. I know how to make those days...at least worth it. I can teach you magic, from where your mother left off. Whenever you wish to learn, come to my tower. I'll not turn you away." He saw her dress and scowled. "I wouldn't even wear that."

She scowled as well and looked at the black dress. Sadly, she would have to wear it and while she knew it would be a sign of respecting the dead and mourning. It just wasn't what she had hoped for but the royal tailor made it so she would wear it. Terra could at least respect the man for trying to make her look good. After, the dresses in the closet could be unmade and changed to her size by her own self. Magic and sewing went well together and made the job easier. A shout for everyone to gather had her walk to the dress and with Cedric quickly leaving the room and closing the door. She took her shirt off and pulled the dress on. The material slide thanks to it being her size but it had feel very heavy. The material itself was light but all the extra items seemed to make it feel bulky and heavier. Pulling on her flats, she walked out and closed the door. Locking it with the key and seeing Cedric had stayed by the door of her room.

"Ready to go?" He asks hand out to her. She took it. "Alright, stay close."

She was lead clumsily down the hall and out the backdoor to where her family, some of her mother's old friends and a few others who must have known her mom were seated. James was getting ready to speak as they claimed their chairs. Terra next to Magus and Cedric across the way from her. James then cleared his throat and breathed as he looked up at them.

"So...by now you have heard the news. I am sorry to call you all here on such a terrible day and I am sorry to let it be known that...there is no real body here of either Todd or Sophia." He took another breath. "I will hide why though. In a letter, we were told she has sealed away Ms. Nettle. The fairy who wished us harm. Her husband Todd, gave his life to make sure this fairy could never come back to harm us. Their real grave is...their island home which has been crystalized cause of her spell."

He took a breath and looked down at his speech which wasn't legible now cause of how many tears that stained it last night.

"We...planted a sapling. A Pink Flowered Dogwood tree. It was all we could do and while she wasn't a fan of pink, we have planted orchids around them. Of course, they are purple and white." He says making them all laugh lightly. "I'll miss her. We all will miss her and the lives she touched, whether through her travels or home will be hurt as well."

When James looked away, Lucinda stood and walked to his side. A pat to his arm had him move and let her take his place as he took her seat and kept his head down.

"We hope that this provides you all with some way to talk with Sophia and Todd. A chance to say goodbye or just a chance to visit when you need it. We won't stop you nor bother you while you are here. We ask you take your time, you cry...you laugh...you live on for her and Todd. Live on and show that we will be okay. For them." Lucinda says. "...if any wish to speak, please feel free to as you wish. We will not rush you." She stepped away and returned to James side and hugged him.

Terra watched and listened as many people went up and told stories of her mother. Only her though but she understood that none had known her father. They didn't know who he really was but she did. He was amazing. He loved, no adored every step her mother took. Every word he would hang on...every gesture had him at her side and kissing on her. She in turn was the same to him. Her parents were always so happy. It made her so happy to see them always so loving with no signs of ever leaving the other and nothing but desire to the other. They argued but only for so long since they would realize often that it was a pointless argument. In all, her father and mother was amazing. She knew all of her mother's travels...knew most of the spells and talents her mother knew and then had her father's ideals for how love should be.

She looked and saw they all now were quiet and crying. Miranda being the last and revealing how hard the loss had hit her as she just stood at the podium for a moment.

"I..remember when she was born. She was so beautiful...I was so happy to watch her grow into the beautiful young woman I had seen, heard...and to meet Terra and see how Todd just looked at her with such love. It was my dream...and it came true." Miranda says, doing her best to not break down again. "And...to think I won't ever see her again hurts..in such a way that no one should feel but I won't let her see me fall. I'll stand tall...and I'll live for her and her memory."

"To Sophia and Todd." Roland stood up now. "And their memory."

Everyone stood then, "To Sophia and Todd."

* * *

The Wake isn't as painful, many just mingled. Speaking, drinking, eating or speaking of memories. Some just drinking in the corner alone or just making sure no one felt left out. At this time, Terra wasn't alone. Magus was next to her. Her hand in his and hearing him ask if she needed anything at all at random moments. If anything, Terra wasn't sure what she needed or wanted. Her mind was just numb with no feeling to it and no real thoughts to follow. All she did was watch and try to understand what world she was now or possibly stuck in now. It wasn't bad but it wasn't what she had grown to know. For years her mother said she had to be whoever she wanted. No pressure to be nothing else. Here, it felt like a subtle pressure to fit in, to have the latest trends or to look proper and clean seemed tense but politely hidden away. Funerals aside, she understood the need to be proper but what about after? Would this same pressure be there? If so, could she handle it? Would it break her?

"Hey Terra, Grandma is calling us. Let's go see her." Magus says carefully pulling her by many nobles, royals and a couple townsfolk that her mother knew growing up.

It was nice to know that out of all the royals, it was family. The rest were there to support the king and his family with the townsfolk mourning the loss of someone they had the honor of watching grow and then hear how she turned into a stunning woman. They even treated Terra like her mother did. Fairly and with a respect that she somehow knew wouldn't be seen once tomorrow hit. It would be the first day of Royal Prep and it was Crystal's territory. She ruled over all it and now she had to attend mostly cause her grandmother married a king that made her mother a princess. Many she didn't know sent smiles her way, sad ones as she passed and then would hear them say how sad it was she lost both her parents. That she would now have to grow up alone with no real guidance. It had her scowl.

Yeah she lost them but she knew how to handle herself. They made sure she would be just fine on her own. Many lessons were clearly gonna have to be continued through other means such as cooking and sewing but she could dress herself, make a few basic dishes, had basic sew stitches and other little talents that came in handy. She even knew basic first aid; with and without magic. These people shouldn't underestimate what her mother and father taught her. Even survival in the woods was part of her knowledge thanks to her father. Then again, he was once a fox then turned into a human so it made sense he would know how to survive. It did bring to light in this moment though, one odd question. If her father was once a fox, did that mean...he just **had** a human form and was still a fox? Or was he human completely with fox traits in his genetics?

"There you two are." Her grandmother says taking their hands. "You two have to go to bed early. Tomorrow is Terra's first day of Royal prep."

Terra scowled as Magus cheered. Both being led through the crowd of people and out the ballroom. Crystal trudging behind while nagging about...something. She wasn't really listening. The words "dull" and "bothersome" were used but whatever the complaint was didn't get heard. Her mother told her to pay no mind to any prince or princess that seemed to just be full of themselves. She could do that. It would be easy, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm aware I spell Sophia's name wrong the last few chapters. Yes, I could change but I won't. I am moving to Terra as the main character. Yes, I made her love a girl and it's staying that way. I had this planned out at the start. And if y'all want me to keep going and read as I age Terra, then tell me.**

* * *

Royal Prep; Day: 1

Chapter 4

Terra woke to a knock on her bedroom door. Then a voice, no one that she really knew said it was time to get up and get dressed. It was then she remembered she never got to fixing her mother's old dresses. All she could do was throw a frustrated fist into the soft mattress under her. Well, she would have to try one on now and hope it wasn't too long. The question was which? Terra never cared for the color purple or even white. She did like darker colors though so maybe her mother had some dark colored dresses. Getting up when she heard another knock, Terra just ignored it. Especially after hearing if she required assistance in getting dressed. Did none of the staff get told? She had been born mute. It meant she couldn't speak. Oh the school didn't know either...crap, she was gonna be in trouble wasn't she? Terra breathed out and opened the closet doors before her. Walking in and searching for the darkest colored dress she could find. It wasn't long though as a simple dark blue dress stood out among bright pink, white and bright purple. She grabs it and with a simple motion pulled it over her. It fell against the ground to show it was just a little too long. She grabbed some white leggings and pulled them on next. A perfect fit.

She made sure to grab a sewing kit and throw it in her bag. On the ride there and during break, she would start to work on hemming the gown. It would be a long process to see what dresses fit her but she knew with age, height would come. Hoping that not all the dresses would have to be hemmed so she could walk without tripping over the dress material. It wasn't heavy either even though the dress looked heavy. It was quite light but she guessed if frills and such were added then it might add a little weight to this otherwise perfect gown. Once her flats were on and bag was packed, she headed to the bedroom door and opened it. It had gotten quiet after a bit and she saw why. No one was here now. The person must have left. Oh well, she really didn't need help. Quickly she closed the door and locked it. Putting the key in her bag. Screaming had her look to see Crystal with her mouth wide open.

"Oh...it's you Terra. Sorry, I thought a robber had broke in." The princess then looked at her crownless forehead. "Oh, that's right! You have no real royal blood! I am glad you don't have a crown."

She turned and walked away from Terra. Would this be normal? Would this be what she would get at the school? A scowl reached her face as she walked down the hall and saw Magus running to keep up with his sister. Both turned and headed to the dining room where breakfast had been made for them. She claimed a chair far from them as they talked. Something had Crystal excited while Magus didn't seem to really care. He talked to his sister about it but Terra heard no real enthusiasm. More agreeing to keep the peace while her cousin just went on and on. All she did was eat quietly and then follow the two once done outside and into a flying carriage. Once again, hearing words but not really listening. She heard something about...a swing? Right, like they had a park for royal children. They were royals and as far as her mother told her, it wasn't as glamorous as everyone or how the stories put it. You were prim, proper and most of all trendy.

"Are you listening Terra? I know you aren't deaf." Crystal's nagging voice. "Oh right, you can't talk. Sorry."

"Crystal, that is rude." Magus retorts. "You should apologize."

"Like she can let them know what I say or do anyways, she can't even make a giggling sound. I can do whatever I want. I own this school and as the oldest twin, I have the right to do as I wish to her." The high and mighty princess crossed her arms. "And that means you do what I say when at school."

"No way, just cause you are older doesn't mean you know best. Mom and Dad do. You are just spoiled and act like you know what you do." He argues.

"Children, I will make you late for Royal Prep." The driver says.

Terra looked at the dress she wore and decided to fix it then. Grabbing the kit and threading a needle, she crossed her legs and folded it under. With a few pins, she tied the thread and started to sew up that one area. Once again hearing Crystal screech bout the pants she was currently wearing and how unlady like it was. It wasn't worth her giving her any attention. Terra just continued to work on that one part. Hearing the driver say the school was close and to be ready to hop off. She finished the last bit in time. Cutting and tying it off there and putting her kit back together. She would have to work on it throughout the day. Getting off, Terra soon saw Crystal and a bunch of other princesses instantly block her path. The coachman had the horses fly off so she backed up.

"Listen here, _peasant_. I own this school, I own these grounds, I own this land. If you step a toe, a foot...a leg out of line..then…" She snapped her fingers and the girls ran to her and tore at her gown. Even pulling at the bottom and undo all the work of the stitches. "You will be punished." Crystal then shoved her into the dirt and slammed her heeled shoe into her stomach. "Understood?" She walked away then, laughing with the girls as they all were greeted by three flying women.

Terra watched as everyone but Magus walked in. He waited and ran over. Helping her up and trying to fix whatever damage his twin had done. All she could do was grab his hand to stop him and shake her head. So this was what she would have to deal with. Being of normal birth meant they saw her as nothing but dirt to step on. Normally, her mother or father would be there to tell her to not give in. To be herself but that meant...being common. With no real royal blood, she's nothing.

"Don't listen to them." Magus was trying to fix her dress again. "Don't you dare think you are a peasant. Grandma, me...dad, grandpa...Mister Bailywick...we all know you belong here. I wish I could sew...that or had a sewing kit so I could just...magically fix it."

Terra saw the flying woman fly over to her and with a quick wand flic, fix her gown.

"Are you okay dear? They girls told us you had a meltdown and ripped your dress out of agony for not being like them…" The one in...pink? Or was that red...it didn't matter.

Those princesses' lied. Made her sound unstable, a looney who didn't belong among them. She let out a sigh and held her hand on her mouth.

"Oh...she is a mute." The green dressed woman says. "It's okay dear. You'll fit in. Just take it a day at a time."

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Magus sighs as she nodded in agreement. "I know. Follow me." He dragged her towards the school and inside. Passing some of the finely dressed girls and into a group of Princes who all stared at her. "Hey guys, this is my cousin. She is really cool. Great at magic and needs some friends."

"A princess needing friends? So basically like any other gi-" He got punched and the other boys just clapped while the one punched stared in awe. "Okay...yeah, she is no princess." He stood up. "I like her. Guys?"

"Hell yeah, she has a mean right hook." One grins. "Names Dilan, My parents are Clio and Zander. I am crown prince."

She stared at him.

"Uh..you are?"

Magus spoke for her, "this is Princess Terra. She is Princess Sophia's and Prince Todd's daughter and magic user, like me. She is a mute, born mute not selective."

The princes' all "oohed" at that then; unlike the females; all patted her on the back and welcomed her instantly. All saying she should join the flying derby to show up those pack of walking wild hens called princesses'. Whatever this flying derby was, it sounded like fun. A way to release stress and actually enjoy her time at this...prep school. Here though and at the castle; like yesterday that same tension she felt was there. Even so, these guys accepted her off the bat and after punching one of them. Well at least they were friendly and that was all she cared about. When one heard the bell, they seemed to groan.

"We gotta split up? But...we hardly know her…" Dilan sighs.

"Hey, on break Terra, find Dilan here. After that, we can hang out and talk. Then we can really talk. Same for lunch. Up to it?" The only one that looked like he was gonna leave Royal Prep after this year. She nodded. "Good, alright guys. Let's go. Princess, we shall be waiting for that moment."

They walked away and she watched. Letting them all walk single file as one caught her eye. A girl her age with darker toned skin and fluffy curly brown hair. Amber brown eyes that just seemed to glow in the light just right. Slender arms, average waistline yet curvy and elegant with what she could picture the best looking legs out of all the girls here. She hide around the corner and waited as one finally addressed. Yolanda...her name is Yolanda. Terra smiles slowly as she watched this elegant creature walk inside. Even if she had probably been among the ones who tore apart her gown, how could she be mad at this...perfect being? Her thoughts stopped and she hide around the corner. She was staring at...a girl….like any girl would stare at a boy! Was she...that different? Did this mean she had a demon in her? Was she abnormal for thinking these thoughts towards a female?

She shook her head. Maybe it was just her seeing what she wanted to be! Yeah, maybe this...perfect being was what she wasn't and therefore something she could just appreciate! Something she could try to go for as she aged! Yeah, that had to be it. Her heart pounding and the butterflies would surely relax after seeing her again. A voice calling her made her realize she was late. Slowly, she turned the corner and headed to class. Where this..Yolanda happened to be sitting near her. Perfect, she could watch her every move now. Every single movement, hear every word...and just bask knowing she had the same class or maybe classes as her. Once again, Terra shook her head. No, she was studying her to learn how to be like her. That was all, it wasn't butterfly crush feelings. Just a desire to be like...Terra's eyes fell on her as Yolanda seemed to answer a question. It had her mentally sigh and listen.

"We make sure that as a princess, we have proper posture and manners during a dinner party. We make sure we also let someone finish their sentence and always act as kind as possible." Yolanda spoke.

Terra watched her sit as the class continued. When the bell rang, she casted her eyes down as many girls walked by her desk. Yolanda stopping at hers and having her see a note put there. Then she walked away. She left a note! She was talking to her in some fashion! Terra grabbed it with speed and opened it happily. So she wasn't part of the pack of princesses' Crystal had. She had been inside when it happened but heard the girls bragging about it. Terra stood and looked to the door to see Yolanda there. A simple nod had this girl smile and send the worst yet happiest heart flutter her way as she left. Okay, she wasn't normal...she didn't fall into the normal but she could live in secret. She could befriend her...be her confident...her best friend and just bask in her voice and mannerisms...her walk...everything about her as she grew. She sat down and let out a breath of air while holding the letter in a hug.

Her mother had the best saying ever. Normal...Normal was overrated.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was thinking...of time jumping at some point in these stories. Let me know if want me to age Terra up either here or in another story.**

* * *

Royal Prep; Day: 2

Chapter 5

The knock on her bedroom door had her look over towards it. A servant said it was time to get up but she had already been up for a couple hours now. She didn't sleep that well so she just power napped and got up around four am. During that time, she had made herself some basic scrambled eggs, toast, fried potatoes with some juice and brought it to her room. She was shortening all the dresses in her mother's old closet. If those girls wanted something to tear then they could tear her books up. No more would her gowns be in danger. She was already working on a very deep fuschia colored gown as another knock sounded off. Her grandpa asked if he could come in. She set the dress down and walked over. Opening it to see he was holding a small box in his hand as he walked in and shut the door.

"I gave this to your mother many years ago...but back then Amber wasn't quite as...mature as she is now. It caused a fight and she gave it back but now I want to give this to you." He told her opening the box up to see an amulet. "This is the Amulet of Avalor. It's enchanted to help those who perform good deeds and punish those who perform evil deeds. I know you though Terra. You are a sweet girl."

She gently took the stone and smiled as she looked from it to Roland.

"I take it the simple gem is to your liking?" His answer was a nod as she put it on. "Promise to never take it off?" She nodded again. "That's my girl. I see you are all ready and ate. Just like your mother, she would be so proud."

Terra smiles as she walked to the dress she was working on. Sitting in the chair as Roland watched her work on finishing it as quick as possible. He sat on her bed and asked her why they were being shortened so much and if the length was something that bothered her so much to do that on her own. In turn, she showed him how short the dark blue dress was then wrote down the very lie his daughter told to keep Crystal in favor of her blood father. It wasn't true but she didn't want to hurt Crystal either. It was best just to keep the real events buried and move on. The now duke looked at her after reading the note.

"Is this _really_ what happened?" He says, not convinced.

She looked at him and nods which had him sigh.

"Terra, so you don't like...lace and other royal like styles. It means you are different. It's not bad, it's never going to be bad sweetie. Just be you...it's all your mother would want you to do after all." Roland says as he stood and walked to her side. "Never be anything less than who you are, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and then headed to the door. "I hope you have a good day at school and don't let what you see bother you anymore." He left and the amulet around her neck glowed.

She knew lieing was bad so any punishment was fine but she wouldn't reveal the truth. It would not be right. Ruining what Crystal had was wrong. While she waited for...whatever punishment this stone would give her, a voice had her look to see Cinderella on her bed.

"Hello, please don't be afraid. I am here to help. The amulet summoned me." She says as Terra touched the stone, still staring at her. "I take it you are new to this life and already have no idea what to expect?"

Terra grabbed some paper and wrote she is mute. The woman smiles at her though.

"I know, the gem made me aware of that. It also said...you have no parents. To that, I am sorry. It must be hard but you can do it but covering for your cousin with how she treated you isn't right. I know it feels right but it will only hurt you in the end." She says as she stood and walked to her. Bending to her level again. "Tell your grandpa the truth. It won't harm the relationship as bad as you think Terra. She will be punished but not hurt. She won't lose any family. I promise."

She looked away from her guest. Even if telling didn't result in Crystal losing out, what else would she lose then? Or would it backfire and make Crystal just up on whatever methods of being a bully could really do? It was just so risky since she had no real royal blood and just a marriage line barely connecting her.

"Terra," Cindrella got her to look back at her. "It's okay to be scared but hiding will it make it so much worse. Y'know it will."

Terra looked away then back to see she was alone again. Blowing some air out, she finished her food and her dress and got dressed. Leaving her room with her bag and tracking down her grandfather. He was in the dining hall playing with Magus and Crystal. All three laughing as she watched from the doorway. She backed out instead and headed towards the door leading out. Almost walking into her grandmother.

"Terra, how did you sleep?" She says picking her up. "Grandpa told me what happened at school but that he didn't believe it. What really happened honey? No one is going to be hurt."

She pulled some paper out and wrote what Crystal said and then what she had some princesses' do to her gown. Letting her grandmother take it and read it twice over before nodding and looking at her. Her grandmother got a dark yet gentle look to her eye as she put Terra down but held her hand as they headed back to the dining hall. Quietly, they walked in and with a quick clearing of the throat, ceased the laughing. Grandpa suddenly got the same look. Terra watching in awe as he placed Magus down and walked to her side. Taking the note and reading it as well. His look got a bit darker and now both her grandparents faced the twins.

"Please take a seat." They said watching the twins do so quickly with fear.

"Magus.." Roland walked to her cousin and held the note out. "Read this and tell me if this is true." It took a minute but afterwards, Magus nodded and said yes it was. He then turned to crystal. "So...you _own_ the school grounds and the castle grounds?"

Crystal did her best to look innocent as possible but it failed as he read exactly what she said and did. Instantly making her turn and glare at Terra who cowered slightly behind Miranda as she spat at the floor as an insult. Claiming that Terra was nothing, that she came from nothing and didn't belong in the castle or in Royal Prep. That the only thing she was good for was maybe her magic and serving skills and that was it. With that said, Crystal got up, grabbed her bag and left. Shoving Terra to the floor harshly. Both her grandparents could only sigh as Magus ran to her as she got up and hugged her.

"I will let James know. He won't like this." Roland sighs.

"Seems..we have another amber like situation." Miranda says as they watched Terra and now Magus leave to follow Crystal. "What do we do? At this rate, Terra...she might not stay. She is too young to be alone Roland. She..she will need guidance, life lessons…" The queen mother began to pace. "What if she just leaves for school but leaves there and never comes back? Oh god, I will have failed my only daughter."

Roland gently grabbed Miranda, "stop...breath darling. We can handle this. I gave Terra the Amulet, the one Sofia returned to me. While that helps her be safe, we help handle Crystal. We manage it best we can." He tells her. "Cedric can help us as well. He adored Sofia and he has always adored Terra. He will help us without even asking."

"If you are sure...just...what if she never comes home Roland?" Miranda says. "We will have lost her too."

"We won't. This is home...we are all she has left and she knows it. She is strong like her mother before her. Just watch, she is gonna be okay." Miranda hugged him and he hugged her back. "I promise my love."

* * *

After the flying coach took off, Terra kept her feet curled around her as Crystal yelled at her. Telling her she had to only keep quiet and that she would have been spared anymore mistreatment. Now, she wasn't going to relent. Instead, Terra would have to watch her back always and hope Crystal never got her alone. Magus went to hit her but Terra's look had him stop. Crystal continued on saying that nothing was going to keep her safe at this point. The only safe place was her room but only cause she was selfish and carried the key. The best thing for her at this point was to stay in that room. It was the furthest in the castle from everyone. She then heard the twin turn to Magus and state that if he told a soul, he would pay as well. Twin or not, she had to teach...Terra tuned her out the minute they landed and got out to see Yolanda there.

"Hi, I'm Yolanda. Prince...Dilan I think. Sent me to get you." She held her hand out. "Come on."

Slowly, Terra took her hand and was led away from a still screaming Crystal. She felt so much safer now and felt so happy to have permission to touch this being's hand. A smile returned to her face as she relished this moment. Walking behind her then soon at her side as they didn't go inside but around the school to the side where every prince waited. The minute her hand was free, she was bowed too and watched Yolanda walk away. Gaze lingering as she held her hand and felt someone lean against her.

"Someone has it bad…" The comment had her blush and gently shove a prince off her out of shame. "Hey, no worries. Just makes you interesting. We are waiting for Magus to wrestle. The fairies are late today so what do you say?"

She grins and nods. Steps making her jump and turn to see it was only Magus and breathed out as he walked to her side and instantly told them all what his twin had said. All the princes' expressions going from worry, to anger then to both with concern mixed in. Each one looking at her and pulling her to the center of their entire group.

"No way we can let this happen." Dilan whispers as Magus kept an eye out with three others for any prying ears. "We defend her. Crystal and her gang won't get her until we teach her how to defend herself."

"I agree, we also make sure Terra stays as awesome as she is now so let's teach her to be more awesome." A prince nods.

"Deal. We teach her our skills and in turn, defend her until she is able to defend herself." They nod and stuck their hands around her in one pile.

Terra smiles and slowly set her and on top which had them all raise their hands in the air in agreement. Breaking the group up as they moved far from the school and stopped. Dilan stood across her and started to explain the rules of wrestling and what it would help her with in real life. A good survival game that they wanted her to start with for defense. It would teach dodge skills amidst escape skills. She nodded as they said that if she couldn't escape, to tag them on the arm and then watch how to escape then do it herself. Dilan ran to her and she ran at him. Both tackling the other to the ground.

It was quick as both rolled around in an attempt to either pin the other or escape before being pinned. Dilan escaped first and got up. Running away as she got up next and ran after him, tackling him again and rolling around with the others screaming to get her or get him. Encouraging the wrestling. She caught one extra feminine cheer and glanced to see Yolanda. Now she couldn't lose. She had to win. To prove she was truly strong but in that moment of thought, Terra got pinned and told to escape without going below the pants. She got one idea and slammed her head against Dilan's. It worked and she broke free and got out as the prince and the others clapped for her success. They continued like that even as the fairies arrived and ushered the girls in. Yolanda staying as they kept wrestling. The fairies didn't seem to hear or notice them until the final bell rang.

"Get inside this instant," the fairies shout to them, interrupting the match between Dilan and the oldest prince at this school still. "And stop this wrestling."

"I was enjoying myself," Yolanda sighs as she looked at Terra. "You are quite strong. Keep getting stronger okay?"

She walked away and Terra kept herself from falling as a prince leaned against her and nodded with agreement about the eccentric beauty. They escorted her inside and to her class before leaving and saying that one of them would come by and get her after. She took her seat and got hit with a note...from one of Crystal's posse. It said that they had plans during break and that she best watch her back then. To avoid being caught, she folded the letter and let the lesson begin. Eyeing the gem and wondering just what this could really do for her. It seemed to summon people who could help her so maybe...it could help her again at lunch right? She really didn't want to hurt anyone but...it sounded like she was gonna get no choice in that matter. Even if the princes' were always close by, they couldn't be there at home and Magus should never be at her side all the time. It wasn't fair...to any of them. She could only hope the day went by quickly.

After what felt to be the longest class ever, she waited for the rest to leave and then left to meet Dilan there. He took her to lunch but not where all the others were. No, he took her outside where Magus and the others were at. There, they all talked about the classes and how boring some really were. When no one had any food left, they returned to wrestling around the dirt and grass. Some winning multiple rounds, some losing. Terra managed to win a couple but lose mostly. Yet they never judged her too bad since it was the first time she really was using something outside her normal skill set. They found out her magic was on par so it was a real good sign as to why her real strength was lacking. Magic users were like scholars with some strength but not a lot. The wrestling and other skills they had planned for her would help out. After lunch and more classes, she returned to the flying carriage and was the first it seemed as Magus joined her then Crystal. Who didn't look happy that she "missed" lunch but said she wouldn't be safe still. If this was what her life was to be, then Terra hoped she aged quickly so that she could leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Prep, Day: 3

Birthday Week

Chapter 6

Terra lay staring up at the top of her bed. She had a birthday this week. What did she do for it? Normally, this would be a big deal for her parents. She would wake to them scattering to make plans for something only she would like. Then they would leave hints each day it would get closer until the day where she would find exactly what she wanted. It always made her day so amazing cause it was never fancy but it wasn't small either. It was perfect. Now, she was alone. No one here knew her actual birth date. They knew she was alive and that was really all they had to go on, well and her age but never an exact date. Did she plan something for herself? No, that wouldn't do her any good. She'd know it. She pushed herself up and let out a long breath of air. Her birthday was a school day too. That didn't make it any better but at least she had a bunch of princes to teach her some skills. This school wasn't much fun outside that. It was just her waiting to be tormented or that one chance she would be alone and become a victim.

"Princess Terra? It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

Terra looked at her desk and breathed out again. She had breakfast. She wasn't able to finish it before realizing what week it was. In the end, it really was just gonna be a normal day since she already had to watch her back with Crystal always lingering around. The one safe place outside her room was her mother's and father's tree. Otherwise, it was risky leaving her room buts he also could see Cedric. He offered her lessons after school or whenever she was ready. The mage even sent a crow to check on her. It was nice to have someone so powerful willing to teach her and really, she did want to learn and be like her mom. Not powerful but great with magic. Tapping had her look and saw that crow again. How did Cedric know when to send this little one?

She got herself off the bed and walked to the window. Opening it to let the bird land and drop a note. It watched her open it and read a spell that would help her speak with animals, just like her mother. She would have to enchant an item. One that she could always wear and that wouldn't wear out or have to be replaced. She didn't have anything but then saw a pair of earrings attached with the words: _PS; Incase you don't have anything. I made these for you to try the spell on. I found some mother of pearl that just seemed to scream your sense of natural beauty and cuteness. Come see me when you wish to learn the spell. Cedric._

Terra smiles as wrote down that she would come up right away and the earrings were lovely. Letting the bird take her note and running to the bedroom door as it flew away. It sounded like a quick and fairly easy spell. She could learn it before school. Running out but locking the door quickly, she headed straight to his tower. It would be easy to change. Especially since most; if not all the dark colored dresses were now quite short. This meant if they wanted to tear at it, then they would see that there was nothing to tear. Servants moved to let her run by or watched her run up the tower steps. Where Cedric was waiting and had her close the door behind her.

"School has been...dreadful from what I have heard. I wont pressure lessons on you but I do offer this tower as solace from any who wish you harm. As for the spell, this is so you can call any animal to your aid. I trust you wont abuse it either. You are like your mother. Kind and never wish to harm unless pushed to the brink." Cedric says as he picked her up and she saw a tool to pierce her ears. "This won't hurt. I have made it so it won't. What will hurt, Terra, are my words."

He prepped her ear and continued to speak.

"I know you are strong. I know you can handle the pressure of whatever Crystal throws your way, but don't let her physically hurt you anymore. Please? I know you don't wish harm but I..don't want you to be hurt because of that. You've already lost so much...don't let her take anything else from you."

Terra couldn't respond and barely felt him prick her ear. He had a point though. Crystal was trying to push her out of the castle. Away from the only family she had and if she continued to linger or stay then the risk of her own life, maybe even her health would be put into jeopardy if she didn't stand up for herself. If she did then what would Yolanda think though? The princes' wouldn't care but what should the princess think? Granted it shouldn't matter but to her it did. Someone so kind was now hanging out because she hadn't harmed Crystal. So what if she did start? Would it destroy her only chance to be given the right to be at her side as a friend?

"Terra, I know it sounds risky and makes you think you've no chance to gain friends but it so far from the truth. Some and maybe all would see that as a sign that you aren't as weak as you look. Due to your lack of a voice, it makes you look like an easy target. Show them that isn't the case." Cedric says. "Now think on these words, eyes focused on the earrings with your hand over them like this."

He let go and watched as she did as instructed and felt magic flowing from within her and through her arm to her hand. From there, she felt it leave and somehow saw it enter the earrings. The glowing became a sign that the spell had worked as it faded along with the power subsiding back into her. She turned her hand over then grinned and looked at Cedric.

"You did it." He cheers hugging her. "Oh, I am so proud of you. Now, to put them on and test it out." He looked at the crow and so did she as he put the first one in and then the second. "Now then...Wormy."

"I see you but you can't understand me." She heard the crow speak.

Terra clapped and held his hand.

"You see, You got the real magic touch." Cedric says now picking her up and hugging her. "Oh, I can't wait to teach you more. For now, I will let you head to...that school."

She nods and runs to the door. Waving before leaving and closing it. Hopping down each step until she reached the end. As she left the last tower step, she was hit with a bag and knocked into the steps behind her. Crystal walking into view with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite see you there. Honestly, you really do look like a robber." She walked away and Terra slowly pushed herself up and onto her feet.

Walking slower back to her room and grabbing her items for school. She held the back of her head as she walked outside and saw she was the first in the carriage. The other two joined her the moment she sat down. Magus at her side and asking how she slept then being distracted by Crystal about something. She tucked her legs in as her cousin kicked her legs up happily. The ride felt so long but they landed at the school and once again. Crystal was off first with Magus getting off and walking by. Terra lingered until she heard someone get in and sit next to her.

"Terra, are you not going to walk me inside?" Yolanda's voice says making her look up. "Just cause you want to avoid a fight doesn't mean you can't walk me in, right?"

Instantly, Terra got on her legs and out of the carriage. Hand held out for Yolanda to take. Luck had the princess accept the offered hand and let her help her off and towards the school. Holding her arm up and grinning like it was Christmas. Even earning approving nods from the princes' she befriended.

"So...how are things at home? Any better?" She hears Yolanda speak and looks away. "I see...I am sorry. I wish I could make it better. Being different on such a level and being tormented by your own cousin. I know! How about you come to my house this weekend?" Terra shook her head. "You can't? Why not? Family plans?"

Terra reluctantly pulled her hand away and wrote the reason. Letting Yolanda read that it was her birthday at the end of the week and that she would be spending it with her mother and father. Instead, Yolanda pulled the note and crumpled it.

"No way, we have to celebrate that day. It was the day you arrived! I know! I'll plan something special at my place! I'll invite all the princes', my parents and then you come to my castle at the end of the week and see what we have planned. Don't worry. It won't be big and fancy but it won't be boring either cause a party can't be boring. It will fit your style and it's a classy style. Which is perfect since my mom loves classy parties. Please!"

Terra stared at her but then gave in. She couldn't deny whatever Yolanda wanted. It would be wrong. She instead wrote that she loved very simple, classy parties. It was the perfect mix of both worlds. She also requested that Yolanda invite only Magus since her cousin would only make it about Crystal and ruin the party. Yolanda simply nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll have a good time, I promise." Yolanda hugged her. "Oh, its class time. Let's hurry." She ran off and left Terra on her own.

She slowly smiled and held herself while letting a loving sigh out. A hug, a real hug from someone so perfect. Slowly, Terra walked around the corner and into the classroom. Taking her seat and seeing Yolanda doing something as the class started. It was about manners again. Did they always teach the same stuff or did she miss that much and not care? Well, it didn't matter since she probably wouldn't have any throne to worry about. Unless, she somehow got lucky and married Yolanda but something told her that would never happen. The class went on until it was over and what changed was no one got up but the fairies left with a few packing their bags. Yolanda stood and said she would see Terra at lunch. She waited and watched her new and only princess friend then saw the door shut and locked.

"Girls, we have time." Crystal says as Terra stood and backed away, hand covering the amulet as they cornered her. "Let's show her what it means to cross me."

They agree and with a heeled kicked to her stomach, got her into the nearest corner. She still held the amulet as she let the heeled shoes hit her. She wasn't going to hurt them. It wouldn't be right at all. All she needed to do was take the hits and they'd get bored. It was only when her amulet glowed and then no hits. Terra opened her eyes and saw them all hitting a barrier angrly. Stopping when the realized they weren't getting anywhere and storming away. She sat up and covered her stomach while looking at the jewel. Was that...a gift for picking to not hurt another or was it to keep her safe? She didn't know how this worked. It was too hard to understand among everything else going on. Slowly recovering her balance, Terra walked to her desk and grabbed her bag. Walking to the door and heading out the door towards the dance studio but stopping in her tracks. Yolanda was waiting for her and worried as she walked to her side.

She had seen her...like this? Even if she clearly didn't care about it and seemed to check on her anyways, it still made her cheeks red with humiliation. The princess of perfection turned her the other way and headed to the nurse office where she was given the best treatment for a kicked bruised stomach and a few bruised and bloodied areas on her arms and face. The nurse let her go but said no dancing or any strenuous movements. In turn, Yolanda carried her things out and held her hand. The moment making her smile as Yolanda led her passed the Dance studio and into an empty classroom. Putting her books down and kicking off her heels.

"Dance with me," She says to Terra. "A simple waltz. Please."

Terra shook her head. A waltz was for couples, never friends. It would reveal her feelings, her crush which was slowly getting worse and not better. It would be too much revealed to someone who clearly wanted and probably only saw this as a potential friend to get a boy. She didn't...she couldn't. Yolanda took her hands and pulled her close. Leading and smiling as she was taught how to waltz in time with her. It wasn't as bad as she thought. The princess trusted her enough to be this close so...it couldn't be that revealing, could it? It couldn't be bad to hang around just to grow up at her side. Slowly she smiles back and heard Yolanda giggle as they stopped and switched roles. Terra leading and taking charge as she had her friend laughing and enjoying the moment. When it was over, she kissed Yolanda's hand and realized what she just did. Turning red and grabbing her bag as she ran out. Leaving the princess as the day ended early then intended. She reached the outside and hopped into the flying coach as the other students filed out. Why...why did she do that! She just did something a prince would do when courting a princess! Oh god, she ruined it already and she hadn't even become best friends! Oh gods, she was gonna be seen as a freak now for sure by her.

"Cousin? You okay?" Magus asked her. "You are bruised."

Terra saw Crystal behind him and lied on paper saying that she fell. He bought it and she pulled her legs up. Hiding her face between as Magus talked about the day he had and how she could have tryouts for the Flying Derby team tomorrow. They finally got their teacher to agree to it. She just remained quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided to do this. Yes I went this way. No it's not to torment Terra. I am gonna start giving her something good to look forward too. And I'll follow this to the end. SO...watch her age guys. :3**

* * *

Royal Prep, Day: 6

Party of Two

Chapter 7

How did the time pass so fast? Her last few days of waiting seemed to just speed up. Between the random times where she was almost alone, not alone and alone at school and in between those moments where she either came home with fresh bruises or just dirt from team practice. It just...seemed to be passing by so fast. It was almost a blur and now here it was saturday with her packing to attend a party at Yolanda's castle with Magus and going for a full night. A full night and she couldn't get out of it. Not even knowing how she was able to avoid her at the school but this was a planned event. One that when given the invite had her uncle, aunt, grandpa and grandma all cheer for her making friends at last. Now here she was packing for a dreaded party and with no way to talk about why had had kissed her hand like some prince.

Terra's face met her suitcase. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Yeah she was a teen but even a teen knew why this going on right? Or was that just her wish to know why she was the way she was with hopes that the kiss to the hand was forgotten? She slammed her head against the case. No, it was stupid to think such a move could be pushed out of mind. No way could anyone forget that and if anyone outside Yolanda knew or seen then she just outed herself as a bigger freak. A servant told her the coach was ready to take her and Magus to her one event. Here it was, the fateful moment where she headed to...her first and possibly last slumber party. Dragging the case along the carpet, she walked out of her room and locked the door. Meeting Magus and walking down the hall towards the exit as her grandparents and aunt and uncle waved by. Crystal had her arms crossed and without anyone seeing her foot, tripped Terra. Everyone went to help her but Crystal beat them and squeezed her arm as she "helped" her up. Then a very rough but gentle shove towards the door got her Uncle to pull Crystal back and walk out with them.

"I know she is bullying you Terra. Cedric has told me all about your days. I know you asked him to keep your secrets but he couldn't let this happen. While you are gone, I will be grounding Crystal. Just…" He bent to her level. "Just don't leave us. Please?"

Terra nodded.

"Thank you and have fun." He says as he helped her up then Magus. "Both of you." He stepped back and waved as the coach took flight.

Terra looked at Magus as he held out a wrapped present to her, "It's not much and it might be...overthrown by whatever Yolanda and the others get but here."

She took it and could tell it was a book with how it was wrapped. Slowly undoing the paper and showing the scraps into her bag, she saw it was a book called: The Unique Pirate Crew.

"I have read this book. I know you'll benefit from it's message too. It's about a crew that learns while they are different and the world is different. They are okay, they are normal. They are human. Read it, please. It'll help, I know it will."

Terra held the book close and nodded to show she'd give it a read. The ride was long, so she chose then to start the first chapter. It was a good start and sucked her right in. So much so that she didn't notice when they had arrived. It took Magus tapping her knee and pointing to a castle with a red carpet rolled out to them. Packing her book, Yolanda waved with a smile their way as they gotta off and headed to the castle door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" She cheers then Terra saw red cheeks. "Um...I hope you like it here. I put a lot of work into this."

She opened the door and lead the way down a blue and yellow carpeted hall with banners of red, blue and gold hanging from the ceiling. The two arrived at what appeared to be a ballroom where the doors were opened to something else. The library, where a table of food and gifts were set. King Desmond and Queen Kari waiting with all her prince friends greeting her. All saying happy birthday and clapping.

"We are so happy to meet you at last Princess Terra. We are aware of your condition so don't worry. We don't expect you to voice an answer. Please, enjoy the food and library. We'll leave you all to it but no rough housing here boys. Outside only." The adults said as they slowly left the library. "We are trusting you all to behave now okay?"

"You got it ma'am."

They waited and when the door shut, they all hugged Terra and said they were happy she decided to come after all. Yolanda watching from the sidelines as Terra did her best to hang with them and avoid making the teenager uncomfortable. Soon, she was enjoying herself and snacking as the boys told her about tips on flying her horse for the races, fencing lessons without real words and even finding books on magic and letting her read and practice on them. It was a great party and just her style. Yolanda planned this out perfectly. It was nice. So why did it feel like she still messed up? Why was she being watched? Was...this the way it would be now? After her flop during their only dance, the one mistake and now it had ruined any chance? This must be it then. This was her punishment. A hand in hers had her look to see the boys had gone for more food. Yolanda was holding her hand.

"Shh," The blushing princess says. "I...wanna see something."

Terra would have corrected her with it already being possible for a quiet moment. It was obvious she wasn't gonna say a word. The moment happened and Yolanda nodded before taking Terra to another room and pulling her into a dance. If this wasn't bad enough, the mute princess saw the door was shut too.

"I think...I might like this." Yolanda says, looking at her. "This...this feels right. It shouldn't but it does."

Terra stared at her.

"Just...let's keep it our secret okay? Let's see where this goes and if it's too right. If this is how it will be, let's pursue it. Together."

All she could do was happily nod at this. This was perfect! She hadnt messed up at all. She did better! She conveyed what she was feeling without even thinking and earned something...possibly a flame back! Yolanda pulled her closer and held her. A way to hide her face but it didn't bother her. She just held her back and relaxed. When they were done, they returned to see the boys had eaten most of the food but it was to be expected. They ate what was left for them, got full and soon. All the attention was on the gifts. Some big, some small and few medium sized. Yolanda had her sit in a chair they presented their gifts to her. Many were magic books. Ones with spells she could master on her own time or with Cedric's help. A couple had an extra book that was a novel. One prince gave her a real and fake sword. A rapier as it was called. Telling her that all great swords had names. The last few were for the flying derby itself. The princes all then said they could fence outside and went ahead. Once again, leaving her and Yolanda alone.

"It isn't much...and I can tell you aren't the bling type so...here." She was given a bracelet with a few colored beads and a charm between it all. One in the shape of a butterfly on a gold leaf.

Terra smiles and took the bracelet. Slipping it on and grabbing her hand to show her thanks. The princess taking her out of the library and outside where they spent the rest of the evening showing Terra skills or watching her try out new spells. It was only when it came to dinner did they head inside, eat and go to their rooms for the night. The girls getting to sleep in Yolanda's personal room, alone.

"So...yeah." She says. "Um…who…"

Terra took the bay window and smiles with a hand to Yolanda herself then the bed. She would be just fine here. It wasn't her room anyways so there was no way she could sleep in someone's bed.

"Heh, thanks. Was the party too much? Too little?"

Terra wrote perfect.

"Oh I am so glad. I was worried but I did it right. I won't forget your birthday at all Terra. Thank you for letting me throw you a party. I had fun too." She got into bed. "Good night. I am glad we got to talk about...whatever it is. Don't avoid me anymore though. We have to figure this out. Promise me you won't."

Once again Terra nodded but then wrote she promised to work this thing out with her. Even during school. With that, both turned in.


	8. Chapter 8

Royal prep, Day: 8

Chapter 8

Terra was up and ready in seconds and before any servant could knock or even come to wake her up. She was dressed and out of her room. Locking it as she ran towards the front door. A year old but for once. Crystal couldn't ruin this moment for her. She was gonna jump ahead of her. As she passed Crystal's room, she saw Magus run out with the remnants of breakfast in his mouth. The bag in one hand as he joined her in her sprint towards the door. They heard whines about how it was too early to be up from behind them then screams demanding who had woken her. They were ignored though as they pushed open the front doors. Running to the flying coach and asking if they could be taken to school early. Thankfully, they were without question. Magus talking to her about the plan for them to just do this as early and leave Crystal to fly alone each morning. It would also be excused this could be used for Flying Derpy practice if she made today's team tryouts a success. She smiles and nods. This meant she would be so busy that Crystal could never get a chance for her to be alone.

The coach ride ended much sooner and they got off. Watching him fly away and running towards the school but turning instead to where the stables were. The rest of her prince friends all there and ready to try out for the team. She was then surprised by Yolanda walking to her with a box.

"You like dark colors from the dresses I have seen, so I guessed but I had these made for you." She says letting Terra take the box.

She opened it and saw a riding uniform for her. Dark blue trim on the sleeves with black and white pants. Terra looked up to see Yolanda holding the helmet and boots to match, cheeks flushed as she took them and kissed her cheek to thank her.

"I am glad you like them. You should try them on though." She says.

They watched Terra go to change and Magus and Dilan leaned against Yolanda as she watched every step and move until the door closed. Both smiling and making her cheeks turn more red and cross her arms.

"You totally like her, don't you." Magus says.

"I...I don't know but I enjoy her company and I will figure this out with her help. We both agreed to do so." The princess says. "Is that okay? She is your cousin. I know Crystal won't care...or will she?"

"My twin won't know what's going on with Terra after this. We are gonna make sure that Terra is so busy that she won't ever be caught alone. One of us will always be with her. My royal mage Cedric has lessons with her after school now for magic or will soon. I think he and her will start today. She will have Derpy Lessons or that is the hope. Then we will have random lessons between lessons here for her too." Magus explains. "This way, by time she is caught alone. Crystal won't have anything on her but pure words. She'll be so strong mentally and physically that she can defend herself without needing violence."

The door opening had Yolanda's words stopped as they watched Terra walk out. The clothes fit and for Yolanda, exposed every smooth curve Terra inherited from her family genetics. The long hair pulled back into a ponytail with helmet in one hand. She felt Magus wipe his hand against the side of her face. Breaking her thoughts and making her look away.

"You look good cousin. Let's try go practice, this way. You'll be ahead of any newcomers." Magus says. "Well..the older ones will be teaching you. I'll be cheering you on from the stands."

She nods and walks away. Magus leading Yolanda to the empty stands and picking the best seats as they saw they had given her the only white flying mare they had. He had to smile as she was taught the basics first, mounting and dismounting. From there, it would be easy. He could take this chance and hang out with Yolanda and get to know this princess. Even see what exactly was the attraction that seemed to linger between her and his cousin.

"So…" He says not looking at her. "You might like her. You drooled when she walked out. It looked as if you had seen that entire walk in slow motion."

Yolanda looked away, "I...didn't.." She says but stopped and sighed.

Watching Terra managed to mount, dismount, control the horse and then move on to flying the course they currently had for junior flying derby. So she drooled abit when Terra walked out in the new uniform. So she seemed to like how it hugged every inch of Terra's body perfectly and just seemed to suit her personality that well. She could enjoy a view and hey, maybe it wasn't what everyone thought it was. Maybe she just found Terra good looking as a friend? It was possible but at the same time, the first day she had seen her at the school, her initial thought was that she was adorable. Watching her even now seemed to bring a smile to her face. Honestly, even Terra wasn't sure right? Unless Terra did know but wasn't able to express it with her facial expressions. For once her being mute made it hard for anything to be known and while it wasn't bad, it wasn't easy either. They couldn't talk about it. It would be her talking and Terra writing.

"Even if things aren't what they seem, you can't deny that you and her seem to have something there. It can't just be her if you were drooling and eyeing her as she left that room," Magus says. "All I am asking is that if you don't end up liking her in the way she seems to like you, let her down as easy as you can okay?"

She nods as they saw his cousin now in the air and flying along the course. Learning how to fly it from all the experienced riders all around her. None noticing that the coach had arrived there and spotted them all on the track, geared. He saw a princess in the stands and then a girl on their mare. Flying with ease and looking natural to be on the horse. Mimicking any moves the boys seemed to show or do. Either to show to her or teach, he was amazed that after seeing it once, she could mimic almost all of it. Some she biffed but they simply showed it again and she continued on. He watched them fly around the track but never going up to the tower. Were they building her up to get there?

He continued to watch as the girl seemed to get all their tricks down and fly ahead of them and then reached the tower. Pulling the reins up and making the flying pegasus go up along the side of the bell tower. She looked at ease and not only made it but rang the bell and flew through with her arms in the air happily as the princes' gathered around her at the bottom. Cheering her on as they congratulated her on being a fast learner. The coach then smiled. So she was a princess but he saw so much potential. It was as if she just had a natural talent to this sport. When they all landed, he walked into view and cleared his throat. Scaring them all as he walked towards the princess but blocked by the boys. All begging to have her on the team and asking to be not be rough on her. One said she couldn't speak so she couldn't defend herself as easy as they could. He shushed their worries though.

"I want you on my team," He says to Terra. "I didn't just see talent. I saw natural talent. I want you here every time we have practice and with my help, I can make you the best flying derby princess for the first time in history."

The girl smiled and held out her hand which he took.

"Welcome to my flying derby team. Practice well when they happen and when you feel the need. The track and that mare are now at your disposal." He says. "Boys, take care of her if you see she needs help."

He walked away. Terra looked at the princes' around her then got hugged as they cheered about her being on the team and even told she had natural talent. Being told that it wasn't often that the couch skipped tryouts and just added any to the team. It was rare and it had to be after he had seen the tryout. It was never even before an official tryout. This wasn't just a first for them to hear that, it was a first female and a first princess to be allowed on the team. They just cheered for her as Magus and Yolanda walked down the stand staircase and joined them in congratulating Terra. All of them walked towards the school where they saw the princesses had arrived at last. All talking about some big event coming and how excited they were that it was happening once again.

"Oh no, the tea party…" Dilan says as Yolanda and him looked at Terra, who looked confused. "I hope you don't get it cause the pressure might be too much."

"Nah, Terra can handle it. Besides I would attend it." A prince says.

"Same." Another says. "It would be so awesome to see the girls squirm at how it would be prince like."

As the princes' walked Terra toward the school building, Yolanda slowly reached her hand towards Terra's and slowly held it in her own. Both smiled as they walked through the door and headed to the classroom. The smile never left as they walked through or as they let go of each other's hands to sit in their seats.

"As you know, the annual Royal Prep Tea Party is this weekend event. Princesses who haven't hosted one can submit their name only one time. Those who have, can't put their name in." The fairy passed Crystal who didn't seem to mind as she gathered everyone's name, including Terra's. "I know a few who didn't get picked last year and I can only hope to see another new tea party with someone else's personal touch."

The full tea kettle was then put down and spun a couple times. Then once done levitated a single scroll out of it. Terra saw all the princesses on edge as it was unrolled and the name read aloud. Her heart sunk when it was her name called out and all eyes were on her. The red fairy just happily fluttered over and told her to have fun and make a party that she would enjoy for this weekend at her castle. Even patted her on the shoulder before flying away and starting the lesson. The only eye set she was happy to have on her was Yolanda's but the rest...the rest were nothing but daggers being stabbed into her. Each moment felt worse as the class ended and the fairy fluttered out to probably tell this…"good" news to the other two fairies. Yolanda didn't leave though. She watched as every other princess stood and crowded around her desk.

"So...the mute has to throw a party? Tch, as if you can throw a decent party. You don't even have a voice to command attention! What can you do!" One scoffs shoving Terra almost out of her seat.

"I bet she won't even have skills to plan a Royal Prep Tea Party." Crystal spit her face.

"Well I bet she will!" Yolanda spoke, now on her feet. "In fact, I am gonna watch every step she does to make sure you know that her party surprasses all of yours! Just you wait, the weekend of this party will sweep the fairies off their hovering feet!"

"What about our hovering feet?" A fairy said, flying in and seeing the girls rush away from Terra. "We were wondering where everyone was. You all have dance class remember?"

Terra saw all the other princesses run out with the fairy following them. Leaving Yolanda to walk over to her and help her onto her feet.

"Don't worry. I am gonna help you. It'll be your party so plan whatever style you want but let me handle any stress or troubles that come across your path." She tells her. "We can even go to your castle. I'll ask my mom to hang out at your castle for this week. She said you could be a good friend."

Terra sighs but smiles as she held up a sign, 'alright but still if you want to head home, then you do so at anytime okay?"

"Please, you are too fun to be around and besides," The princess's cheeks turned red. "I want to see if we...y'know..have something. Even if it's wrong, seen as wrong...we can always keep it a secret."

The silent princess couldn't help but grin back as her new friend pulled her out of the classroom with her bag. Then outside to where normally the carriages would be at. She sighs as both looked back at the school and then kept running until they couldn't be seen. If they were seen leaving then it would only cause trouble. Besides, they weren't gonna go too far. Just far enough to hide. At least until the school day was over.

"We can plan the first part from our spot," Yolanda says. "Then...we can just head to your place and I can call my parents and let them know. Deal?" Terra nodded. "Alright, it's a go! Time to plan the best tea party ever!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to age Terra up after this to 18. This way, I can explore more. Hence why the chapter is short...ish.**

* * *

A Silent Tea Party

Chapter 9

Terra could only wait with Yolanda at her side as her grandmother helped being the set up to her first Royal prep tea party. Something she honestly wasn't looking for to but had to do to manage a passing grade in this stupid babysitting school. If only she could just skip out and pretend to be sick. Then again, Yolanda had a good idea and one that she never thought of. Magic spells could do many things and one was make everyone silent. So she purposed a silent tea party. Everyone would be put under a silence spell and forced to live an entire party without their voice. It meant they could only express themselves with body language and expressions. Didn't sound half bad to her. She honestly couldn't wait to see what their reactions would be. One thing that would raise eyebrows would be the plates and decor though.

The plates were white with a tint of blue, something simple and not too overbearing. The tea cups matched the plates as did the spoons and other dishes and silverware. The tablecloths and flowers got picked out by Yolanda and her grandmother. They made the simple dishes pop and added a little flare to the tables as well. They didn't pick the food though. Terra handled that. The cookies and cake were plain chocolate with some having surprise fillings inside. She had to write down what fillings and such but it would be a treat at least, so that was something. It wasn't gonna be big or fancy but she didn't care for it and it was her party right? So whatever it was was up to her and no one else. Her grandma made sure it stayed simple and as well to keep Crystal far from her. The other half though would be her favorite part and only cause it would be sword fighting with the princes. It would be the best shock to them.

"I can't wait!" Yolanda jumped onto her. "Your silence spell is gonna be just the bottom tier of an awesome tea party Terra. The party games are where you'll show them you can't be messed with now."

Terra's cheeks turned red as the princess walked over to help set another table up. Bailywick coming over and standing right next to her. He didn't say anything, just nodded and patted her on the head proudly. Telling her that her mother would be proud of her and how far she had come. A feeling of pride filled her as he stayed near her. Making sure she knew the spell, had all she needed then walked inside to do whatever was needed. Magus took his place and told her that their favorite part was now set up and ready. She sent a smile his way as the tables were finally set and the food placed there. This was gonna be good.

Her grandfather then walked out onto the terrace and opened the other door, "Your guests have arrived honey." He says as the fairies flew or hovered, whatever it was into view. The princesses followed, all unimpressed by such a simple look already to the small party with the boys all excited and seemed to like how simple this one was. She guessed all the other fancy parties were either too girly or just didn't keep them entertained enough. Roland then cleared his throat to get their attention and announced the "treat" of the party and that for the majority of time spent would be in utter silence. It had all the princesses grow pale at the news while all the princes didn't seem scared but intrigued. Even the fairies grew curious as Terra raised her hand and despite the protests of all her princess like classmates, casted a silence spell. Taking away the voices of her guests for only the time of the party itself. After, she would gladly give them back.

Her grandmother then held a sign up that read: "Welcome to the Silent Tea Party. You all have to "voice" what you wish or desire to say with your body and expression.. We have, of course, provided paper to write words down if needed but until the party is over, no one can truly speak."

The fairies clapped and the party was soon underway. Terra watching the fairies claim one table with the rest slowly finding their own spots at others. Three or four per table with back up food incase any wanted snacks during the other festivities of course. She was gonna at least be considerate. She then tapped a glass and got the attention of her guests and held a sign of her own up. One that read that there were games for the princes to enjoy themselves as well as games for the princesses. No signs were held up but she got claps from them while the females merely nodded and returned to their tea cups. The frowns told her they weren't enjoying it but she merely looked at Yolanda and took a hold of her hand from behind her and kept it there. Making the princess next to her become red in the cheeks but smile. She sent a smile back but didn't let go until Yolanda had to walk away.

Terra watched her do so though. Each step, each graceful sway of the hips and arms...it kept her eyes focused on them as Yolanda took care of the guests for her. She knew this was wrong. A man should have a her eye, a boy...a male should have her eye but after all the time spent with them, it should have happened by now. In that small time frame and the week planning this weekend tea party, she and Yolanda grew closer and so did this flame for the female. It was clear that nothing about her was ever normal. She held a fire towards a girl, she wanted to hold hands and be with a girl and watched a girl like a normal princess would watch a prince. No way could they reveal this though. It would be seen as blasmephy. A sin...something that shouldn't exist which meant they could act on it in secret but would have to marry a man and have kids or hide away and she couldn't do that. Not to someone as perfect and blessed like Yolanda, besides...they could always write and just live happily knowing the other was gonna have the others back. There was always that way to have...whatever this feeling was keep the one it yearned for safe.

A disgruntled Crystal stood and marched towards her then, breaking her thoughts and making her stare right at her. Fixing her stance to show she would not let her cousin win and that the ground she stood on would be sturdy. The princess shoved a note into her arms then crossed them. A scowl demanding she read the note and showing all the signs of a petulant child throwing a literal silent tantrum. She did to humor the child and saw it demanded she be given back her voice. Not because she was going to go inside and skip the party, no but because she refused to be abnormal like Terra. If she didn't well then Terra would suffer. With a smirk of confidence pointed towards Crystal. She wrote down that a Silent Tea Party was just that, _silent._ Then she added that if Crystal wanted the spell on her off, that meant leaving the party and not coming back at all. It would be unfair to everyone if she got her voice back. Crystal shoved her but she regained her balance, keeping the smirk and turning Crystal around before pushing her back towards the table she came from. Walking away then following Yolanda to another place where she got hugged by her. A piece of paper pressed between the two of them when she was let go. She took it and read that Yolanda really liked how they planned this event and hoped to have a weekend where it was just them, no party or event afterwards. Seems exploring this...thing between them was something she didn't want to give up on or stop looking into. Even long after leaving the prep school and going to Royal High. Asking that she and Terra continue with letters when and if they ever got too busy. Terra agreed and hugged Yolanda back, kissing her cheek and earning one back.

Both returned to see the male friends all getting bored and Terra tapped a cup to get their attention. It worked and she pointed to an open area with Yolanda holding a sign while smiling at them all. The sign read that there would be games for all beyond that point and they were free to stay and drink tea or do those. Terra risked a glance to see the fairies actually enjoying the party. All writing on the paper provided and looking to have a stack ready to be shown to her. She hoped they did at least or maybe she was reading their amused smiles wrong? What if they didn't like it and just were pretending? What if those were notes to one another on how bad it actually was? Her nerves of steel seemed to vanish, even as she was motioned to follow the boys. Passing the fairies and hoping that those notes weren't just horrible reviews but had some decent reviews. Why did she have to feel like this? She isn't into royal stuff so why?! She wasn't sure why this had to happen to her of all people.

Why couldn't it have been another princess who could not only talk, but had a real status that they actually wanted to show off. Yeah, her grandma married into the crown and yes that meant her mom was made a princess but she didn't have any real royal blood. So why was she picked! Terra held her head and wished she could groan her pain or something to the world instead of looking like a panicked wreck about to explode from all this pressure. A tap had her look to see Dilan pat the top of her head and hold up a sword to fight with. Fighting practice could help, maybe even boost her confidence? Worth a shot and it would be better than stewing on her thoughts.

After hours of games that only the princes, Yolanda and Terra participated in. She removed the spell to let them all finally speak what they truly thought of her Royal Prep Tea Party. The notes the fairies had weren't for her but how they communicated to one another while under the silent spell. The princes naturally enjoyed it and clapped for her. The princesses didn't seem to care but Yolanda clapped and gave her a glowing review. The Fairies were what mattered and had smiles still. Was it good? Was it bad? Were they amused smiles? Were they nervous smiles? She waited as the green fairy finally seemed to speak.

A warm, gentle tone used as Terra heard that not only did the fairies find the party a success but quite a learning experience. The red fairy agreed and said they had a deeper understanding as to how hard it truly was to convey words without having a voice to do so and that notes couldn't always get across. Expressions in the eyes, mouth and even body had to be used in ways that they never had to bother with. It was an eye opener and they loved every second in learning Terra's world.

The blue fairy added one thing that had her feel her pride grow. She was told that managing communication this way, even at a young age was amazing and that her mother would be proud at how far Terra had come. Then all three told her to keep up the great job she was doing. She held two thumbs up as the guests were escorted out. Leaving her and Yolanda alone for a moment.

"I guess, I'll see you at school." Yolanda says, smiling as she grasped Terra's hand. "I had fun. I can't wait to see you on Monday." She kissed Terra's cheek. "Bye."

She ran towards the door as Terra did her best not to fall on her jelly like legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. I rewrote this...pfft...I lost track around 10 times. This is the best I could put out. I'm sorry its crap.**

* * *

Terra stared out the window, arms crossed with her eyes fixed on the tree in the yard. The rain was coming down hard yet she still had to go for her first day of Royal High. They were going to bring out the covered carriages that could fly with no winged horses. It is the only way to protect the Pegasus from the elements. Magic or not, they still had feathered wings. No spell could keep them dry for a flight. Her eyes wandered as she grabbed her bag. Slipping on a pair of black slip on shoes and walking out of her room. Locking it with a key and heading down the hallway to where the front door was. She really had to learn that flying spell for a broom. Then she could just fly whenever she wanted. Steps from behind her had her pace quicken until she was out the front door and turning the corner. The steps were still behind her but a voice got added.

What We Have

Chapter 10

"Excuse me but making a princess run is rude." Crystal's tone said making Terra stop. "Thank you. At least you will let me…" she heard her relative hit the barrier around her. "Fine, be that way. I was going to make sure you had some use but seems you wish to be a burden still."

The steps receding made her wait. No way would Terra drag Crystal to her parents grave. Continuing to the back, she found her grandmother sitting on the grass. Talking to her mom about all she had accomplished and how proud she'd be to watch Terra grow into a fine magician and woman. It didn't really feel as if she accomplished much of anything though. All Terra did was buckle down on her studies, minus the...princess classes and began to dedicate time to the Flying Derby and Magic. Outside of maybe seeing Yolanda when she could and hanging out with the princes' she had grown close too. Magus was closer since he lived with her. It was funny how close she got with him and at how that seemed to make her even more welcome into the prince crowd.

Thanks to them, Crystal couldn't get anywhere near her and by time she did. It was bedtime or the end of the day. There was no time for that girl to get a word in with her. Let alone near thanks to Cedric helping her master magic. She honestly wished magic could help give her a voice though. Not even the amulet though could fix that and that was pure magic in one gem. A voice derailed her thoughts. Making her see her grandmother had stood and smiles at her.

"Ready for Royal High?" Miranda asks her, walking closer to her. "I hear the flying derby team is gonna make you a national star?"

Terra just smiles and held up two thumbs. Miranda seemed happy enough to clap then pull her close. Proudly telling her that she was gonna be the star pupil of the school magic wise and derby wise. Making it so that the school couldn't ignore her talents, especially after she worked so hard to master them all. They had to give her the right to stay in the derby and take magic. If not, then she would fight for her right to be in the derby and for her right to be a woman of magic, like her mother before her. A voice had them look to see James at the backdoor. It was time for her to attend Royal High, for her first day. He said she would be given the derby lessons as planned, by his order and at the behest of her princely buddies. He was king so he could make that happen for her.

Terra stared back at him. Even as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I take care of my family and you Terra...you always were family. You may not have the royal blood...but you belong in this bloodline. Nothing Crystal or anyone says matters. Please...stay with us. Stay and master your skills, so that when you leave. You make all the men who dare wish to court you, brave feets that only you have the courage to face." He tells her. "I want you here until then to watch you grow in my sister's place."

She slowly smiles and nods. Placing a hand on his then walking by and into the hall. Crystal shut the door behind her, making her turn to face her cruelty head on.

"You may have been told by dad that you belong here...but I know the truth. You are nothing. You are dirt, dirt my shoes walk on each day." She spoke. "When I am queen, I'll take away your so called...birthright. I'll make you a servant."

At that, Terra held up and hand and within seconds created fire in it. A threat towards her and one to make her back away. It is her way of saying: "try it and you'll burn" with no words. It made her princess cousin back away. Never turning her back to Terra, she shoved the doors open with a heeled kick and ran screaming to her father, like a true spoiled child. By that point, Terra had extinguished the flames and to add salt into the wound; so to speak. When Crystal tired to demand her be punished for threatening her. She shrugged at his stare. Making him believe that nothing truly happened.

"Crystal, stop tormenting your cousin. She does nothing but avoid you and all you do is throw ideal threats and insults at her." sighs James, silencing any protests from her with a raised hand. "Enough, go to Royal High. Learn to be a proper queen so that you can rule in my stead with a fair hand and gentle, warm heart."

Terra took a step back as Crystal got closer to the doors. They were shut slowly by her hands.

"I know you tricked my father. I wi-" Her words got silenced with a single glare. "Don't...don't think this is over!" She ran down the hall.

Terra sighed and headed to the back door. Cedric said he had a spell to teach her, one she would like a lot and one he knew she could master. Her mother knew it but she deemed it too selfish for her. Even told him that her heart couldn't bear to know it did what it to...something. He didn't tell her the details and hopefully...he would because she had to go to this school today. Maybe it help her gain a step up since he taught her most of what he could teach. Going out back, she found the old sorcerer looking towards the garden where her uncle and grandma were. A look of nostalgia on his face as he stared in the direction.

"Your mother…" He spoke as she walks towards him. "...she was amazing. How I wish," He looks at her. "She could have seen you grow." Cedric turned to her. "This scroll contains the spell I offered once to her. She refused because it forms a contract, with a familiar. An animal to help you in works of magic, protection...Her heart couldn't bear the knowledge of that so...I am offering you the choice now. I have taught you all I know except this."

She walks closer and takes the scroll to read.

"Normally, one must read it outloud but for you my dear. Reading it mentally will do the same. It will summon a familiar befitting your magic levels and form a contract with them. Or, you can leave it closed and let me hide it away once more. I made the spell...so it is okay if you do not wish to read it."

Her mother, didn't take this spell. Summoning a familiar could help her though. Unlike her mother, she could use silent and voice magic. Terra...didn't have the advantage of a voice. Unfurling the scroll, she simply read the words on the paper. Watching it glow with an ethereal light in her hands. The magic began to examine her power. Judging her skills, her potential and readying a familiar for her to call upon. When the magic had done its job, the two waited. The spell would bring the familiar, in time hopefully. She still had school. Thankfully it didn't take too long after all. What better familiar to gain then a flying horse, coming her way. Cedric looked impressed even as a young teen landed close to her.

"What a beauty...seems your derby skills brought in exactly what your strength needs. A noble, flying steed." He proudly smiles. "One of your age even." He takes the offered scroll back. "You have nothing more to learn from me my dear Terra but I will always have your back. No matter where you go."

She smiles and pulls him into a tight hug. One returned by him and with words of pride being spoken about how skilled she had become after all these years. She should have no trouble with the school now. He let go of her and a gentle shove let him look directly at her.

"You have made me proud, to call you my student. I can't wait to hear of all your accomplishments." He tells her. "Go, ride your stead to your school. Show them all just how powerful, a true sorceress is." He took a step back from her and lets her meet her new friend.

She held a hand out and let the creature come to her. If this was to form a contract between caster and and herself, then it had to be of its choice. She refused to form a contract with it's permission. For her, it will happen and she can only hope they formed something deeper than a contract relationship. Perhaps they could be friends, maybe even family. A snout touching her hand brought her thoughts to reality once again. The flying horse created an ethereal ribbon. Forming between where her hand met his snout and wrapping itself around his mouth and her wrist.

" _Greetings, I'm Orion. I sensed your magic and skill in riding our kind and have come to form a contract with thee. With your permission, may I finish the spell to make to finalize our pact?_ "

With a smile, she nods to show she did agree. He then let that ribbon meld into them. imbuing the other with power. A sign the contract is complete. They pulled apart and with no questions on her mind, climbed onto his back. He spread his wings and took flight. A flying carriage ahead made her smile. She had a way to school. A way that kept her from Crystal and it would be cool to show her cousin Magus what she had now. Orion seemed to sense what she wanted to do and flew towards the flying carriage. Catching up quickly and letting her wave to Magus happily.

"What...you got your own horse outside the derby?! Can I get one!" He shouts.

She points to Orion and then summoned flames. Trying her best to show she had summoned a familiar and from his look, it seemed to get through to him. Making him cheer happily and congratulate her on summoning one. Reaffirming that this would help her out with her magic and help protect her. Crystal didn't look impressed as usual. Claiming that the horse as something she should hand over to her because only royalty should ride on the back of a noble creature. As if she saw Crystal as worthy. The child princess looked more of a spoiled brat by the day and with no end to the troubles she brought from school or brought upon the family whenever someone dissed her title. At this rate, no prince would desire a queen this distasteful. Only a truly conceited prince would ask for a woman such as her.

"Ignore my sister. She is just jealous. I can't wait to see what he'll do during practice sis. You are gonna rule the derby races!" He cheers.

Terra grins as Orion flew ahead and nods to the pegasi pulling the carriage. Respecting their duties as he flew faster than them. Before long, she reached the school first and got off. Thanking him with a few brushes through his mane.

" _I'll be here but should you need my aid, call out with your mind. I'm aware of your disability and it doesn't turn me away._ " Orion spoke.

Terra pulls her hand away as the flying carriage landed. Magus jumping out before it even stops. He couldn't but marvel in Orion's presence. The familiar simply looks at him and shook his head. Choosing to let her cousin touch him.

"A beauty of a familiar...and powerful. You are truly lucky sis. I envy you. I haven't the power to summon any yet. I have much to learn still." He sighs. "You are only 16 too. Man...I'm behind."

She pats his shoulder, a warm smile pointed at him for support. Terra knew Magus had it in him. Both had a natural gift for magic. It would take time to nurture it for him because of princely duties is all. With no royal blood in her, she had all the time in the world and got left to her own devices. It also helped that her home happened to have been island far from any kingdom, where her mother taught her spells from the moment she could crawl. If anything, she had the upper hand thanks to early childhood magic lessons. He had princely duty lessons to forge him into a powerful king.

"Hey, maybe you could teach me sometime? Maybe aid me in the magic classes we have here?"

A shriek had him turn to see Crystal had stumbled somehow managed a small smudge of mud onto her gown. He casted a glance to Terra before walking to his sister's side. A simple spell and her dress became clean and with another spell, dirt proof. She listened in as he told the princess that now she didn't have to shriek so loud. Dirt, mud and any other "troubling" earthy materials would slide off her. He got a hug from her as she joined the other princesses ahead. Both Terra and Magus though headed towards the princes. Being welcomed and instantly greeted with cheers.

"You came to Royal High after all. Good, we could use your derby skills Terra. Some of us, got a bit lazy over the summer." One says making the rest shove him.

"You are one of the lazy ones too, Mr. "oh Natural" so don't pin that just on us."

She held her hands up and with a cheeky grin points at herself.

"Oh, is that self confidence I see or just an ego trip?" One crosses his arms and leans towards her.

She responded with the same cheeky grin but crossed her arms and leaned towards him.

"Ooh, Dilan, seems she wants to one up you."

"Honestly, I think she already has." He sighs, holding one hand out to her. "I have to admit defeat already. I am no natural like you."

She unfolded an arm and firmly shook his hand.

"Damn, still got that grip too. Man, I'm not a good prince if a woman beats me, even now." Dilan sighs. "Do me a favor when our parents show up today, try to...appear and act weak. For my sake?"

"What? And ruin the image she has spent years obtaining?" Magus asks.

"Come on Dilan, man up. It is no shame since her strength isn't even the best part. Her magic and fencing skills, on par with champions."

They heard teachers shouting for them to come inside for classes. Any idle chatter will have to wait until they have had lunch. Either way, it meant they would be getting schedules and classes. Many hoping they'd have more than one with Terra and many hoping she'd be in all their magic classes. Just so they could easily have someone with the natural gift help them. It flattered her to know that they trusted her skills over a teacher they had yet to meet. Perhaps, Orion proved to be a blessing after all. A mark of her skills. They walk inside and disperse at the instructors directions. Much to her chagrin though, Terra got sent the way of Princess lessons. The only upside being that she got told her magic would be on the side where all her princely friends were. It being the only perk for her and now another perk for them.

Crystal then brought up what didn't bother her anymore to everyone else. That the one who didn't have royal blood, was her. Her mother as she put it...was married into royalty. A lower class that had no right to mingle among high society. She held her magic back and felt the tug of her familiar in her mind. It seems, her emotions were tied to Orion as well. Protection indeed but she didn't need him to dive in and harm innocent, albeit petty princesses. Seems calming herself also calmed Orion. She breathed out and let him know she would be fine. It was a simple matter of breathing and ignoring comments. Something she could manage, for a little bit. Her patience could use work but this could be a great test for it.

"So her mother was just some peasant then….and she is allowed here why?" A princess scoffs. "She should be serving us, not being given classes."

Terra scans the classroom for the one face she hoped to see. The one she wanted to see. Her eyes finding her walking in late but dressed beautifully. A silver flowing gown showering her hourglass figure. The jewels adorning her popping out her eyes and skin and her hair done simple but beautifully. Her stride full of pride, even as her eyes locked with her own. With no hesitation, Yolanda turns to her. She walks to her!

"Terra, you...you really are here." She gives her the most wonderous smile. "I missed you all summer."

She nods to say she missed her as well.

"I saw a pegasi, he is outside the school. He feels...powerful. He yours?" Terra nods as an answer to her question. "I knew it. You have a mighty steed. Perhaps…" Yolanda brushes her hand. "We could take him on a...private ride?"

Grinning, she winks at her.

"I can't wait. Meet me after school. I promise, I won't be late for that ride."

As she walked away, Terra watched her go. So all those years weren't a trick of her mind. Both weren't corrupted either. The bond went beyond the desire of a friendship. It went to a level only adults could understand. Heading to her seat, she found one of the "ladies" had decided to write names on her desk. Vandalizing property that belonged to the school. They might blame her for it if it didn't get cleaned up. She waved her hand over the desk and wiped it clean with a sigh. The school didn't need to worry about this.

"Alright, to be proper ladies, one must know the rules of proper etiquette. I am aware you are well groomed but these classes will be beyond basics ladies. We shall be discussing how to speak to influence those around us without influencing them. We are to support, not to influence." The teacher says.

Terra simply looked away when she began to speak about what they should do about certain events should they be invited or brought to them. Honestly she wouldn't attend any but at least she could put the skills to use if she did decide too. As the teacher went on, the girls got excited when boys were brought up. It only made her roll her eyes. Her eyes went to Yolanda, who looked interested but not about boys. Seems she much rather attend etiquette class than this. After a bit, the teacher discussed more about dinners, party events...and even got political; much to her surprise. Speaking about how many parties were often to smooze the elite over with fancy words to create alliances, treaties or just bring trade to the country for kingdoms to prosper. It had her interest, somewhat. She just couldn't bring herself to really care about this.

A glance from Yolanda had her smile and nod. At least she had that saving grace. Yolanda brought beauty to this building. Something she could appreciate. A smack had her and others jump and see that they were being told to each stand up and show what they knew about manners. One..by one. When the teacher got to her, she didn't stand and stared at the teacher instead. When she got asked to stand, Terra stood but instead of bowing like a princess, she bows like a prince. Revealing to the teacher that she wouldn't take her corrections. Returning to her full height and returning to her seat. They moved on while telling her that they'd return tomorrow and expect her to do the same as everyone else. She glances at Yolanda and smiles.

After a long, pointless list of classes, one of true worth and then a successful practice session on her new steed for the derby races, she waited outside for Yolanda to to finish any business she had with the school. At her request, she wished Terra bring her home so they could talk in a more private setting. It wasn't bad but it wouldn't be great news either. Seems despite her parents being happy that she had a real friend in Terra, they began to worry about certain emotions becoming involved. As the only true heir to the throne, it wouldn't do well if they found out she had feelings for her. There is also the chance that any real relationship with her could lead the princess to losing everything. The throne, family…leaving her with no name or pride. She...couldn't do that to her. Her feelings didn't have to be preserved or truly returned. They could lie about it, pretend what they felt to be a fluke. Sure it would hurt them both but what other choice was there?

Steps had her thoughts broken and her eyes focus on the door to the school. Honestly, her entire world just slows as Yolanda walks out first. Her backpack holding all her books so she had free arms to hold on with.

"Ready to take me home?" Yolanda's voice asks, making her head shake.

She nods and moves to let her on first. Helping her on and then climbing on when Yolanda got settled. Once settled herself, she grabs the reins and had Magus take flight. He asked her if this woman could be trusted. Seeing as all he had sensed nothing this ominous energy all around her. Terra reassured him that Yolanda is among the only ones that truly enjoyed her company and is the one who has her heart, romantically. The flying horse sent a laughing sound her way and she blushes.

"So...now that we are alone and in the air. I want to talk about us." Yolanda starts, looking at her. "I can tell you are worried about what might happen, if my parents find out about us." Terra nods and lets the princess continue. "I know I am young still so I can't...say I want to give all of it up but if and when we are outside of school. When we are graduated and know how things are between us."

Terra looks at her and then away for a second. At least, Yolanda is honest. Only one of them had so much to lose. With Terra's lack of true royal blood, there really isn't anything she had at risk. Royal family aside, all she has is the magic in her blood. It really bothers her that she would risk it all still. Hands on her cheeks made her refocus on reality.

"I do know though, that I love you Terra. Not just your magic but all of you." Yolanda smiles at her. "I want to see if what we have, is true. There is something here. I just don't know what it is yet. So, do I have permission to figure it out with you at my side?"

The brunet slowly smiles and kissed her forehead with a nod.

"Let's get me home then and hang out." She leans against Terra's chest. "Just us two."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it seems quick but I kept rewriting this over and over and then I stopped and thought on what I wanted or how I wanted to end this. The goal though is to make is so Terra ends up happy. After...all I put her through, I didn't want her to suffer or her family to suffer. Granted Yolanda doesn't get too much for this. She ends up with someone who truly wants her to be happy and I can't see any better happiness then that. This also helps me end this series on a happy note. So after this, the final chapter will be out and I'll tie up all loose ends, no matter how crap this ended up written as and see where the idea takes me after. Again, Sorry for failing as a writer :( I am trying to improve still.**

* * *

Terra kept staring outside the window of her room. The window open with the breeze gently flowing by. Orion laying by her. Head in her lap and quietly enjoying her one hand petting his head. She had no school on the weekend but had to think about where she could go after Royal High. With the Derby under her belt, she could easily rise in the ranks and have no troubles with the nobility, let alone royalty. She would have money and maybe be worthy to be with Yolanda, if the princess didn't marry. Something told her they would not be allowed to achieve their goal of looking into the relationship further. Last two days have been amazing but her family did bring up the prospects of her taking over once they either die or step down. Even said they would begin to find suitors for her to marry. It kinda ruined their moment and she ended up leaving both days they brought it up to her. Then again, they were now of age to marry. Even if sixteen felt young to her.

A Quick Turn of Events

Chapter 11

Orion moved his head closer to her as she kept staring up at the sky. Thinking about a future where, if Yolanda gave up her kingdom...would she be happy. Picturing the two having no kids due to both being woman but somehow being okay with the other and just living out their days free of ridicule but what teenager at her age made a good decision? Yeah her mom left at sixteen but her mom knew more than she did. Magic or not, leaving might lead to a future where it would hurt her grandmother and grandfather even more. Yet the longer she looked into possibly staying, the more she didn't want to. Visits sounded great but with Crystal here and only Magus, her grandparents, uncle and aunt and Cedric. There wasn't much else. She knew most of the spells this high school has been teaching her already. Acing the class, acing the Derby and while she did participate enough to get passing grades, the other classes held no effort from her. Praise from the teachers of her great classes, made her work hard. The ones telling her to do better only got her to behave long enough to do what is required then she sat out.

It had her grandparents beg her to do better so they wouldn't have to ground her but like her mother. She sorta shrugged to show it wouldn't really affect her current life. Outside Yolanda and the princess, she didn't really get a chance to see them. Sending letters had become the normal communication since many had already started to stay at home for schooling. It did suck but she understood the reasoning behind it all. If they were going to rule their kingdom then they had to stay and learn about it from there. Movement had her look at Orion and smile as he looked at her. The two could easily talk with their mind but often used expressions only. Terra kept petting him. Looking back out the window and staring up at the sky. What did she do? She had a scholarship to go into the Derby and make it big or stay here, where she wouldn't be seen as anything less than her peasant status by the Queen to be. Looking at Orion, she saw him raise his head and tilt his head to the side. Sighing, she pat his head. She'd figure it out.

Standing up, Terra pulled her shoes on and grabs her bag. Hearing a slam on her bedroom door but ignoring it once Crystal began her rants. Orion standing her create his saddle with a wave of her hand. Using the bay window to climb onto his back. Grabbing the reins and smiling at him. Her signal to go. With ease, he jumps out the window and spread his wings. Flying away through the sky towards Royal High. Letting her enjoy the air at her pace. Seems he knew her mind had begun to think on the paths before her. Giving her a chance to just clear her head and see where her passion is. Terra gently touched his mane to have him go faster and with no obstacles, fly around. The moment between the two as a source of helping her figure things out at least a little. He did avoid the flying coach that carried some students that yell at her to watch where she flew. The complaints went ignored save for one he didn't even get close too.

"Terra," Yolanda shouts getting her attention. "You are early. I have news. Can you get closer?"

Orion flew closer and let her get into the flying coach. Flying at a pace he could use to keep up. Letting the two talk and let Terra notice a ring.

"Yeah, I...don't think we can go further than what we have." She sighs. "I have had my fate decided. I am to rule with a man at my side. I am sorry but...I want to know now...if I give this up. Would you be willing to take the derby shot?"

Terra blinks.

"I know its a lot and I know it sounds...stupid but I don't know. I just...feel as if the one who deserves to have the power I have, is you. You came from a royal line yes but you were treated horribly and you should be given a shot…" Yolanda had to stop talking due to Terra kissing her. "A shot...wow."

Orion made Terra look back for a moment with a smile at him. She took a shot in the dark, so he didn't have to cheer her on. Focusing back on Yolanda, the princess took the ring off and set it down. Kissing her back and hanging onto her.

"That felt right," She sighs. "Engagement or not, it feels too right."

Terra held her close and spun around. Keeping her close before letting go and looking at Orion. He got closer and she hopped on. Yolanda watching her go ahead.

' _Seems you have a chance_ ' She heard him speak into her mind.

She held onto the reins and fought the urge to bounce on his lap. When they landed, Yolanda's carriage landed seconds after. The princess jumping out and hugging her, kissing her again.

"Sorry, I can't get over this feeling." She sighs. "Maybe...we should elope?"

If Terra's laugh had sound then she wouldn't be just shaking with a smile on her face.

"Take the derby scholarship and I'll give up what I have just for you or take it, and I still end up with you." Yolanda says. "We have something and I won't give this up."

She bows to her and kissed her hand. Nodding to show she'd take the scholarship then letting go as others land. Yolanda following her close with Orion trotting off to where the stalls were. Throughout the entire day, the princess would constantly sneak a loving smile her way. Even in classes that had her sole focus, she would get a smile in the corner of her eye. It only came to the derby where she had to focus and with the help of pen and paper, got given the scholarship and told she would have to live on site at a training camp. Something easily done. After the talk, she ran to meet up with her princess in private and writes the news down for her.

"That is great." Yolanda smiles and kissed her. "I'll be waiting to see if this continues. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

Terra nods, thankful that they were alone.

"I'll miss you Terra. You better write me."

She nods and leans against her, holding her close.


	12. Chapter 12

**This concludes the story line.**

* * *

Terra woke early and looks out the window. Thinking about Yolanda and how this month has gone by. The two made a choice to test out how real these emotions were. It would help the princess sort out what she truly felt towards Terra as well as seeing if she would fall for the suitor her parents wished for her to marry one day. Fair enough but even with the month break nearing the end, Terra had her answer. It took herself a few days, if not more to figure it out but she has it. No male made her feel any desire to attempt a relationship and many didn't even make her feel a spark to want to see them in that light. She even shuddered at the idea of kissing one of the princes she hung out with normally. Her heart belongs to Yolanda and it only wanted her the longer this month kept going. She couldn't write, see or hang out with the princess though. As per the deal between them. It has her sigh and get out of bed.

At Last

Chapter 13

Her grandparents, her uncle and aunt would never agree to her being with another woman. Even if it were a princess. Yolanda would be banned from seeing her ever again and if any others found out, what would they do? The princes' didn't mind and even found it funny but the adults wouldn't think along those lines. She knew what she could do but before it could even be discussed, the month has to be up. It would be a waiting game and one she has done her best to be patient. Even with her heart demanding to just end this torment and go to the one she loved. Orion looks over at her as she got dressed for the school day. If the princess did love her then they could elope and never return. Her family wouldn't like that but if it came down to being with the one she wanted...would they be okay with that? She let a held in breath out and looks towards her pegasus.

He didn't say anything mentally but from how he looks at her, made it clear. Whatever path or choice she made, he'd support her. As they were under a contract, what she wanted went. Even if he knew she'd never take advantage of it like that. Packing her bag, Terra looks towards the bedroom window and at the sky. Hearing Orion stand and walk to her side. Maybe she could stay here but keep in contact with Yolanda secretly, even if the princess gets married? It would hurt but neither would have to give up their current life. A knock makes her jump and look towards the door.

"Hello, we are going to be late." the whine of Crystal began. "I demand you come out here and serve me breakfast!"

Terra just scowls and climbs onto Orion's back. Waving a hand to open the window and letting him take flight through it. A wave of her hand shut and locks the window. Letting her fly away from the castle and the whines. The princess's whines were beginning to become tedious. Honestly felt as if she would snap one day on her. Even with the family around Crystal telling her to treat as family, the princess never bothered or saw it fit to change her attitude. Now it simply got ignored by her but that is only cause she has her own issues to deal with. Terra let a sigh out. What if she pulled what her mother did? Spend a final day at home with everyone then leave? It would still be painful but...she'd be away from Crystal and could be herself. Even if Yolanda didn't feel that way, she could just travel and learn to love another and let the princess be free of her.

She smiles and leans against her pegasus.

'I doubt you'll be alone Miss.' Her horse mentally spoke to her. 'Trust me. It feels as if this day belongs to you from this point on.'

He kept flying towards the school. It actually is early but Crystal never cared to actually check on the time. Terra didn't always check the time but she often read more than pays attention to any clock. Letting him fly her towards Royal High. She questions what he means by that but maybe it is just magical sense for luck. Honestly, she only knew a little about how this worked and it didn't feel as if luck is actually part of this contract package. Then again, his job is to support her so it could be just his way of doing that. When he does land at the school and lets her off, he flew off. Leaving her to watch him go out of sight. The school is dark and quiet still and no one else is here to unlock it. Leaving Terra to just wander around. Following any path she finds with no cares of where it lead really.

Her feet brought her to the Derby Stables and Stadium at some point. Walking through the gates towards the field where all the training equipment is set up and ready for use as always. She held part of her dress up and hops onto the dirt road. Letting the dress fall and drag across the dirt then lifting it up and down for fun. The only source of entertainment without wasting any form of magic should she need it.

"You seem to be busy," The voice has her turn to see...Yolanda. "Hey, may I join you?"

Terra nods and quickly dusts the dress off nervously. Even with the princess walking closer. Stopping only when her arm is hooked with hers.

"I wish to talk." The princess says. "It's important."

She nods with a warm smile and gestures to continue to walk. The princess obliges and walks with her. It is quiet at first. The long month still having up to three, maybe two weeks left and yet here they were. Walking along the track, her arm hooked around Terra's and the other holding her close. Leaning her head against her shoulder in quiet serenity.

"It's been almost a full month and the worse thing to happen to me...is agreeing to ever be apart from you." Yolanda spoke, closing her eyes. "I haven't felt this at peace since we agreed to this."

Terra relaxed and leans her head against the princess's own.

"Your smile, your scent...your presence has been on my mind whenever I try to fall for that man. I know they wish me to marry him but the more I picture myself in marriage, the more I see you and me walking down the aisle. A home of our own far from prying eyes. No laws telling us we can't be together." Her words never stopped nor sped the pace of their steps up. "I am trying so hard to try and fall for the prince but I can't help but think of you."

She felt both stop and they finally look at one another.

"I miss you Terra." Yolanda reaches a hand up and touches her cheek. "I don't want anything but you. If I have to, I'll leave the throne to make sure I can be yours and you mine."

At first, she thought she'd be told to be friends and yet she is hearing a princess tell her that she yearned for more than that. That nearly a full month has been torture for her and worse, trying to picture herself married to man is painful. Instead, the princess had pictured her at her side. Making her smile and touch Yolanda's hand while leaning into the touch.

"I love you Terra Winslow. I can't picture a life without you." She spoke then leans forward and kissed her. "I am yours."

Silently and gently pulling the princess closer, Terra kept her smile and eased her into the only dance she really knew. A waltz. Being followed by her companion and allowed to lead. Both keeping the sole focus on one another. With no voice, it is the only way she could express her own desire. The honest truth being that Yolanda had stolen her heart years ago. The first sighting told her she wanted to get to know her but after learning what love was, she realized that the princess had taken her heart. Something she would never get back. The best news being that somehow, she took the princesses' heart in return. The dance ended with her kissing the princess back then holding her close.

"If we want to be together…" The princess touched her cheeks gently. "We'll need to disappear."

Terra nods to show she knew that.

"After school, let's hang out with our family then tomorrow morning. Come get me, we'll leave it all behind and travel. See the world, new places...then when we have had our fill and lived the best life...we settle down." She says. "And love one another until we grow old."

They kiss again and smile at the plan. Terra holding her close and spinning around a couple of times. Stopping but still holding Yolanda close to her. The two not caring at how empty the stadium is still or how they had hours to go before the school actually started. They had the other to keep company. When it did come time for school, they agree to act normal and hang out with their friends for the final time as well. Even let the bullies have their final moments and let anything bad happen. So Terra met up with Crystal and Magus at the school entrance and let her poke and insult her while happily waving to Magus and keeping him from stopping her. It confused him but her smile showed that she didn't really care at the moment. Instead, she offers him her magic books to study and that has him happily grab them and run inside. She followed him inside with Crystal poke fun at her at a more quiet level. Up until she met up with the few remaining princes. After, her relative walks away.

The rest of the day proceeded like normal though. She went to each class though this time. Even the boring ones and let other poke fun at her for not trying or standing up. Each class really felt too long but their plan is simple and she had classes with Crystal and Magus so it would count as spending time with each one evenly. It did feel as though they were extra cruel today. Not something she'd miss really. When the school day did end, she walks to carriage and sent Orion home. Surprising Magus and Crystal again but afterwards. The spoiled Princess became suspicious of her. Demanding she write down her plan and if she is trying to "steal" her power but never getting a written response. Magus did get one since he asked why she is being nice. Her response is that she felt bad for being antisocial lately and it is her way of being nice. He seems happy and began to catch her up on all she "missed" by being in her room or elsewhere. She heard him out and Crystal out.

The two have a celebration coming up that they planned and hoped to have everyone attend. One she'd be missing but they didn't have to know that. Terra simply smiles and let them talk about how they have planned this big dinner for friends mostly. One to establish early friendships for when they would be in charge. Crystal mostly being the one to be first on the throne said something along the lines of only needing powerful friends but at least it included friend in there. Leaving Terra to be happy that she wouldn't be in the kingdom once Crystal did actually rule. It sounded like a tyrant in the making. Even as they landed, the princess kept to her seat and demanded she be a living footstool to step on. Leaving or not, Terra didn't do as requested and got off. Heading inside; away from the screeching.

"Terra, come here," her grandmother cheerfully calls out. "I finally caught you after school. How have you been?"

She wrote a quick note and held it out towards her.

"You want a family night?" The queen mother asks, seeing her nod then staring at her oddly. "...sure. I'll arrange that for tonight."

She walks away but Terra could tell her grandmother is suspicious. Did her mother pull a stunt like this before leaving? If so, did she expect this to happen? Hopefully not but if so, then maybe she'd let her go. Heading to hear room, she unpacks her bag and stacks her books carefully. Locking the door with a swift wave of her hand before going to the closet and grabbing a dress or two that weren't too...royal and packing them along with any gear for the cold and heat. Thanks to the magic though, she could pack more than that. Terra shrunk the size of the contents down so she could add anything else she needed and not make it look as if there was anything really in the bag cause of the size she shrunk the items too. Once done with the packing, she set the bag around Orion's neck and pets him gently. Leaving the room and walking out for family night.

When she arrives though, it is only King James, Magus, Queen Amber and Lucinda, Duke Roland the second and the Queen Mother Miranda. From their looks, Terra could tell they knew of her plans.

"Your mother…" James starts. "Spent one final day with us before leaving. We didn't see her for years but she would visit. Seems you were meant to go on this path as well."

"We won't stop you nor attempt to keep you here. We ask only one thing of you." Roland spoke up next. "That you visit and visit often."

"And that you remember this is your home, no matter who you are with...or where you are." Miranda says. "We love you Terra. We'll miss you."

Terra slowly smiles at them and got a group hug. Seems they didn't wish to have a final night but she understood why. It wouldn't be a final night, just the final time she stuck around here. Instead, they leave and she visits the castle staff, Cedric and had a final night visit to Magus but Crystal refused to let her be seen with her. Leaving them all to have dinner in their rooms as normal and go to sleep. She couldn't sleep though. No matter how much she tried. Choosing that time to write a letter and when it came to the early morning at last, placing it on her bedroom door but taking the key with her. In the note, she mentioned she would have the key to her mother's bedroom and that it's locked but she wouldn't be there but she'd visit. Opening the window, Orion moves closer and lets her onto his back.

With no sleep, Terra made him leap through it. Shutting and locking the window with ease. The blue sky greeting her as he flew through the air. Heading towards Yolanda's castle just over the Kingdom of Enchancia's border. Both taking in the morning air about them. It is fortunate she and this princess live close enough cause she didn't have to wait long to see the princess's bedroom window open and her waiting. Terra helps her pack more things into the bag thanks to her shrinking spell first and then let her get in front of her.

The princess kissed her as Terra shut her window.

"At last, Terra. I'm yours and you are mine. " Yolanda says, aware that Orion has already flown away from her castle. "


End file.
